Principe Encantado
by Hithi
Summary: Anna soltou-se das mãos de Bella e fitou Edward atentamente. Então, o rostinho bonito espelhou surpresa. "Mas você parece o príncipe do Quebra-Nozes, que tem em meu livro de história!" resumo completo na historia
1. Chapter 1

**"É verdade mesmo que você é meu pai?"**

Anna soltou-se das mãos de Bella e fitou Edward atentamente. Então, o rostinho bonito espelhou surpresa. "Mas você parece o príncipe do Quebra-Nozes, que tem em meu livro de história!" Bella sentiu um intenso tremor percorrê-la ao divisar o brilho de entusiasmo que havia nos olhos verdes da filha, e soube que já era tarde demais para tentar afastá-la de Edward.

Esclarecimentos:

Essa história não é minha, assim como os personagens da mesma, eu somente a adapto para vocês, por isso, algumas caracteristicas estarão diferentes dos que as citadas nos livros da saga, mas mesmo assim, conto com vocês! É uma historia realmente muito linda e espero quie gostem!

Att.

Hithiara


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO I**

— Quietinha, Anna! Lembre-se, só podemos cantar em casa e não durante a apresentação do balé! — Bella Swan advertiu a filha de seis anos de idade, sentada em seu colo, cantarolando a letra de A Valsa das Flores.

Era uma vesperal de sábado e a apresentação do Quebra-Nozes, de Tchaikovsky, pelo Corpo de Balé de St. Louis, estava sendo dirigida ao público infantil. Mesmo assim, Bella notou que a maioria da platéia era composta por adultos e estes se aborreciam com o barulho das crianças.

— Desculpe, mamãe. Mas quando o príncipe vai aparecer? — Anna quis saber, e sua voz melodiosa soou mais alto que o normal.

Incomodada com a conversa, uma roliça senhora de meia-idade, sentada na poltrona ao lado, olhou para mãe e filha com expressão reprovadora.

Antes de ser novamente advertida, Anna colocou o dedo indicador sobre os próprios lábios, depois sorriu daquela jeito especial: um misto paradoxal de inocência e traquinagem. O coração de Bella Swan pulsou, emocionado, ao ritmo do amor maternal.

Na penumbra do teatro, Bella observou o brilho de empolgação nos olhos verdes da filha. Embora faltasse apenas oito dias para o Natal, a única coisa que interessava a pequenina Anna, desde que soubera da apresentação do Balé, era o grande dia em que veria, pessoalmente, o belo príncipe do Quebra-Nozes.

Por algum motivo inexplicável, a menina tinha desenvolvido interesse especial pelo príncipe do conto mágico. Agora, por exemplo, segurava um livro de história junto ao corpo, aberto exatamente na página onde havia uma ilustração do príncipe Marzipã.

Bella sorriu levemente, ao pensar que o velho livro, trazido da Rússia há muitos anos, acompanhava sua filha onde quer que ela fosse.

Embora o texto fosse em russo e Anna não entendesse uma palavra do que estava escrito, a partir do instante em que divisara o belo príncipe, retratado com grandes olhos verdes, cabelos negros e vestindo uniforme de gala, a menina notara a semelhança entre a ilustração e suas próprias feições.

No entanto, o que mais aborrecia Bella era o fato de Anna ter atribuído ao príncipe do Quebra-Nozes todas as qualidades do pai que ela nunca chegou a conhecer.

"O pior é que Edward realmente se parece com um príncipe!", ponderou Bella, recordando-se do homem que, há quase sete anos, a levara às raias da paixão, enlouquecendo-a a tal ponto que a fizera esquecer-se do resto do mundo. Não era fácil esquecer Edward Cullen! E Anna era a imagem em miniatura de seu belo e charmoso pai russo...

— Olhe, mamãe!

A voz melodiosa da menina chamou sua atenção para os dançarinos-cossacos, marchando como verdadeiros soldados sob uma cascata de neve artificial.

Deslumbrada com o belo cenário, Bella sorriu levemente para a filha, que, empolgada, colocou-se em pé.

Mais uma vez Anna abstraiu-se e, fascinada, passou a cantarolar a melodia que aprendera com o disquinho de músicas clássicas, ganho no Natal anterior.

— Silêncio! — repreendeu-a a gorda senhora de meia-idade na poltrona ao lado.

Envergonhada, Bella puxou a filha para junto de si c cochichou em seu ouvido:

— Não deve cantar, Anna, por favor! Está incomodando as outras pessoas. Se fizer isto de novo iremos para casa!

— Oh, não, mamãe! — exclamou a menina, com lágrimas nos olhos. — Eu ainda nem vi o príncipe! Prometo ser boazinha!

— Você sempre promete, mas acaba esquecendo.

— Desta vez não esquecerei! — Anna garantiu. Suas mãozinhas seguraram o queixo da mãe, forçando-a a encará-la a fim de provar que estava falando a verdade.

— Está bem, mas então terá de ficar em meu colo, combinado?

— Combinado! — Envolvendo a mãe com um abraço, Anna beijou-lhe a face esquerda antes de se ajeitar no colo para assistir ao espetáculo.

Durante longo tempo, Anna cumpriu o prometido e teve comportamento exemplar. No entanto, assim que a música tornou-se mais alta e retumbante, e um novo grupo de dançarinos entrou em cena, ela não se conteve.

— E o príncipe Marzipã, mamãe, veja! — emitiu um gritinho extasiado, e apontou para o dançarino que conduzia a marcha dos soldados.

Bella deu um sorriso encorajador para a filha ao perceber que, felizmente, as outras crianças também se levantavam e expressavam prazer e interesse pelo herói da história.

_"Pelo menos assim ninguém poderá reclamar de __Anna!", _tranqüilizou-se, ao observar a expressão embevecida que pairava no rostinho delicado, enquanto a menina acompanhava a luta do príncipe Marzipã contra o rei Rato, e depois a grande vitória de seu herói.

No momento em que o dançarino que representava o príncipe deixou o palco, Anna voltou a se acomodar no colo de Bella.

— Mamãe, preciso ir naquele lugar... — sussurrou, tapando a boca com a mãozinha em forma de concha.

Bella não pôde deixar de sorrir. Ensinara a garota que sempre que precisasse ir ao toalete, pedisse com discrição. Agora, a sua maneira, Anna tentava seguir o conselho da mãe.

Segurando sua mãozinha, conduziu a filha para o toalete feminino, próximo a entrada principal do teatro.

Anna ainda falava do príncipe Marzipã, quando voltaram a emergir no saguão, poucos minutos mais tarde.

— Será que posso ver o príncipe depois do espetáculo, mamãe? — indagou a garota, e seus imensos olhos verdes brilharam diante da perspectiva.

— Acho que não, querida — Bella respondeu em tom carinhoso.

— Mas a senhora Beezley disse que eu poderia!

— Bem, não é tão fácil assim, filha! — afirmou ela, desejando que Anna não levasse tão ao pé da letra as palavras de sua professora.

— Nossa linda filha parece estar muito interessada no espetáculo! — soou uma voz profunda e máscula, junto às costas de Bella.

Ela franziu o cenho, rezando para que tal comentário fosse endereçado a outra pessoa.

— Será que já se esqueceu do tempo que passou em São Petersburgo, mayah labof? — insistiu a voz de barítono, denunciando cinismo e incredulidade.

Bella sentiu o coração disparar, ao reconhecer as palavras russas, cujo significado era _"minha querida"._

_"Edward!",_ pensou, lembrando-se de imediato de um homem moreno e viril, de olhos tão verdes e sagazes quanto os de Anna_... __"Não, não pode ser!"_

Em estado de choque, arregalou os olhos e, embora fosse uma tarde particularmente fria, começou a suar copiosamente. Estava nervosa, apavorada, perplexa, e muito, muito mais...

Como Edward Cullen poderia estar ali, em um teatro no centro de St. Louis, quando tinha certeza de que ele ocupava um cargo de confiança no governo russo, há milhares e milhares de quilômetros dos Estados Unidos!

_"Oh, __Deus, o que faço agora!",_ Bella se perguntou, sem ousar encarar o homem com quem há sete anos havia feito amor e concebido a pequena e encantadora Anna.

Alguém já afirmou que um século passa num segundo quando se começa a pensar, Bella sentiu na carne que o provérbio era mais que verdadeiro.

Antes que ela ou o próprio **Edward tomassem **qualquer atitude, recordou-se de como tinha se **apaixonado ****perdidamente **pelo belo e másculo agente da KGB (polícia política e agência de contra-espionagem da ex-URSS) e **das longas e** maravilhosas noites **de **amor numa cabana **perdida **nos **bosques **da Rússia.

_"Como Edward sabe a respeito de __Anna!",_ interrogou a si mesma, voltando **se, em camara lenta, **para se defrontar com o rosto de **traços angulosos.**

— Sei de tudo Bella — Edward sussurrou, parecendo ler os pensamentos dela. — Agora que estou aqui, acho que podemos contar a verdade a Anna.

O inglês de Edward era perfeito. Quem o ouvisse falar acreditaria piamente que se tratava de um genuíno cidadão americano.

— Nem pense em fugir Bella! — advertiu-a, ao perceber o brilho apreensivo nos olhos castanho-dourados da mulher.

Em pânico, Bella só conseguia supor que se Edward Cullen se dera ao trabalho de vir de tão longe apenas para conhecer a filha, então fatalmente faria de tudo para roubar-lhe Anna e levá-la para a terra das estepes e pradarias.

Num ímpeto, Bella agarrou as mãos da garota e, girando nos calcanhares, puxou-a em direção à porta de saída.

— O que está acontecendo, mamãe! Por que está correndo assim! — perguntou a menina, assustada com a cena que se desenrolava diante de seus olhos inocentes.

— Depois eu explico, Anna, querida — Bella sussurrou, sem parar nem mesmo para observar se estava sendo seguida.

— Bella? Anna? — gritou a voz de barítono.

Diante do chamado imperioso, a garota soltou-se da mãe e encarou Edward, que já estava há poucos metros delas.

— Quem é você? — perguntou Anna, perserutando-o com curiosidade indisfarçável.

Sem escolha, Bella parou e esperou pela filha. Involuntariamente, fixou o olhar nos olhos verdes de Edward, de repente, era como se ainda tivesse vinte e três anos de idade e sentisse seu corpo tremer diante da visão do russo musculoso e sensual.

— Sou alguém que ama muito você e sua mãe — Anna ouviu-o o dizer em tom pausado.

— Verdade! — Anna questionou, franzindo ò cenho, intrigada com a resposta. Embora tivesse apenas seis anos de idade, era uma criança esperta e podia perceber o inusitado da situação.

A poucos centímetros de pai e filha, Bella os observava com o coração disparado. E agora, o que estaria por vir? Será que tudo aquilo estava realmente acontecendo ou seria apenas um terrível pesadelo!

— Sim, amo.

— Qual é seu nome? — a garota quis saber.

— Edward Cullen.

— K...Edwardsta, o que!

Ele sorriu, parecendo divertido.

— Bem, sua mãe sempre me chamou de Edward. Acho que é porque fica mais fácil para os americanos pronunciarem — explicou, piscando com charme.

Anna sorriu levemente. Bella notou que a filha começava a se encantar por Edward.

— É um nome russo, como o seu — ele prosseguiu, acariciando as bochechas rosadas da menina.

— Quer dizer que meu nome também é russo! — Anna estava deliciada com a novidade.

— Claro! — garantiu Edward, pronunciando o nome de Anna como faziam os moscovitas.

— Pare com isso! — grunhiu Bella, incapaz de manter-se calada por mais tempo. — Não tente influenciar minha filha dessa maneira!

— Nossa filha! — ele a corrigiu, abaixando-se para nivelar sua altura descomunal com a da garota.

— Sabe, mamãe disse que meu pai mora na Rússia, por isto não pode vir me visitar — confidenciou Anna, começando a ficar desconfiada de que algo acontecia a seu redor.

— Anna! — Bella a repreendeu.

— Sua mãe está errada, Anochkal — Edward replicou, utilizando o nome da filha na forma diminutiva russa.

— Você se parece com o príncipe Marzipã! — Anna exclamou. Seus olhos verdes se estreitaram num misto de surpresa e deleite.

Bella sentiu um calafrio ao perceber o entusiasmo da filha. Com o coração apertado, reconheceu que Anna sucumbira ao irresistível charme de Edward Cullen.

— Veja, mamãe, ele se parece com o príncipe Marzipã! — Anna repetiu, abrindo o livro na página onde havia uma ilustração de seu herói.

Bella permaneceu calada, não sabendo qual o melhor comentário a fazer diante das circunstâncias.

Alheio ao transtorno que causava, Edward alisou os anéis de cabelos negros que caíam sobre a pequenina orelha de Anna, pouco antes de apontar para o livro de história que a menina trazia nas mãos.

— Sabe que fui eu quem presenteou sua mãe com este livro, quando ela esteve na Rússia pela primeira vez, doze anos atrás?

Sufocando um gemido, Bella sentiu que o mundo começava a desmoronar sob seus pés.

— Foi você quem deu o livro do Quebra-Nozes para mamãe! — perguntou a menina, ao mesmo tempo intrigada e ansiosa.

— Sim! As aventuras de Clara e seu boneco quebra-nozes tambem eram a minha história favorita quando criança. Mas isto não é de se admirar, afinal, somos pai e filha, é natural que tenhamos gostos semelhantes.

_"Oh, não, e agora!",_ Bella perguntou-se, ao mesmo tempo em que engolia em seco, esperando pela resposta de Anna.

Como em uma reprise de um filme antigo, ela recordou o momento em que Edward a surpreendera admirando o livro na Casa dos livros, em Moscou, e também do suspiro desanimado que dera ao saber que o preço era alto demais e que não poderia comprá-lo. Fora uma enorme surpresa descobri-lo em sua mala ao retornar aos Estados Unidos.

— Por que você deu o Quebra-Nozes para mamãe? — Anna perguntou, como Bella sempre quisera fazer.

— Bem, sua mãe estava triste com a morte do pai, e eu a vi admirando o livro na semana anterior, então, resolvi colocar a história de Clara e o boneco Quebra-Nozes em sua bagagem, na esperança de confortá-la pela dor e também para que jamais se esquecesse de mim.

_"Mentiroso!",_ gritou Bella interiormente, ao perceber que Edward estava imprimindo uma nota de romantismo ao ocorrido. Na verdade, o que acontecera não tivera nada de romântico, muito pelo contrário!

Bella, junto com mais vinte adolescentes americanos, visitava a Rússia para aprimorar seus conhecimentos do idioma nativo. Com a inocência e impulsividade típica de um garota de dezessete anos, ela presenteara uma jovem russa com seu jeans, camiseta e óculos escuros. Aquele simples gesto de camaradagem, num país onde todos eram chamados de _"camaradas",_ acabou se transformando em pesadelo.

Menos de vinte e quatro horas mais tarde, algemada por oficiais da KGB, Bella foi presa e acusada de incitar os jovens russos a uma revolta contra o governo comunista.

Durante a semana em que ficou confinada numa prisão especial da KGB, um dos guardas a informou de que seu pai havia falecido, mas ela não seria libertada para participar dos funerais. Desesperada, Bella gritou, esperneou, solicitando que o agente que acompanhara os americanos nas visitas oficiais pudesse vê-la.

Para sua surpresa, Edward, na época o agente encarregado dos jovens americanos em visita à Rússia, não demorou nem vinte minutos para aparecer.

Depois de dizer a ela que deveria ser mais cautelosa e responsável com as leis de um país estranho, Edward Cullen ordenou que se preparasse para partir.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que se sentiu atraída pelo belo oficial russo, curiosamente, ele parecia estar sempre por perto durante o mês em que passara em Moscou.

Como tinha prometido, em menos de uma hora Edward a colocou dentro de um Lada e a conduziu em direção ao aeroporto.

No instante em que o avião decolou, Bella sentiu tristeza ao pensar que nunca mais veria o agente russo. O fato fez com que experimentasse uma desconcertante sensação de perda.

Contudo, o bom senso a levou a esconder suas emoções. Naquele momento, precisava a aprender a conviver com a inesperada morte do pai.

Três dias após seu regresso aos Estados Unidos encontrou o livro do Quebra-Nozes em meio a sua bagagem. Percebeu que aquele gesto só podia ter partido do oficial Cullen, a única pessoa que a vira admirando o livro na Casa do Livro de Moscou.

O primeiro pensamento que lhe veio à cabeça foi de um dia poder agradecer. Foi o que realmente acabou acontecendo, pois voltou à Rússia seis anos depois, como professora americana contratada para ensinar inglês a jovens oficiais da KGB.

— Você é mesmo meu pai? — a voz melodiosa de Anna trouxe de volta a realidade.

Respirando fundo, Bella preparou-se para o inevitável momento da verdade.

— Sim, eu sou seu pai — Edward assegurou, em tom solene. Veja como somos parecidos: seus olhos são verdes como os meus e o nariz levemente arrebitado — ele acariciou as faces enrubescidas, e a menina sorriu. — Ah, mas agora estou notando que você sorri do mesmo jeito que a mamãe!

Anna olhou para a mãe, a fim de certificar-se do que estava sendo dito.

Num gesto rápido, Edward retirou um envelope do bolso do sobretudo.

— Dê uma olhada nestas fotos! — ele exclamou, entregando um pequeno álbum à garota. — Aqui somos sua mãe e eu tomando sorvete em uma lanchonete russa — explicou, tocando no canto da boca de Anna. — Quando vocês sorriem seus lábios se curvam da mesma maneira.

Anna observou a fotografia em preto-e-branco, e todo seu encantamento diante da novidade transparecia em seus lindos olhos verdes.

Por um instante, Bella foi acometida por um louco desejo de gritar para que Edward as deixassem em paz. Contudo, seu apurado bom senso a preveniu de que tal atitude só serviria para assustar Anna, e não para afastar Edward. Afinal, pelo que conhecia do oficial Cullen, ele não era do tipo que desistia de seus objetivos.

— Veja, mamãe! — Anna exclamou, pegando as fotos e mostrando-as para Bella. — É você!

— Sim, e aqui têm mais algumas — disse Edward, tirando outras fotos do bolso. — Estas são da segunda visita de sua mãe à Rússia, estamos bem defronte ao hotel em São Petersburgo, onde sua mãe e os outros professores americanos ficavam hospedados.

Edward não podia apresentar provas mais contundentes diante da filha, e Bella sentiu que a filha já não duvidava mais do parentesco.

— Olhe esta! — continuava a voz de barítono, que agora exibia um tom aveludado. — E um retrato de sua mãe no aeroporto, quando ela se preparava para deixar a Rússia. Implorei para que se casasse comigo. Nada adiantou.

Edward enlaçava Anna pelos ombros e, quase sem perceber, a menina também havia passado os braços pequeninos em torno do pescoço másculo.

Observando a cena, Bella sentiu como se um corte profundo fora aberto em seu peito e dilacerado algum órgão vital.

— Por que fez isso, mamãe! — Anna quis saber voltando-se para ela com expressão chorosa. — Por que deixou meu pai sozinho na Rússia!

_"Oh, Deus, como posso contar a verdade para minha filha?"_, mordeu o lábio, lutando contra o tumulto de suas emoções, ao mesmo tempo em que lançava um olhar ameaçador em direção a Edward.

— Bem, eu precisava voltar para os Estados Unidos, querida — respondeu, forçando uma naturalidade que estava longe de sentir. — Este é meu país e havia responsabilidades a minha espera. Além do mais, tinha aulas para dar, palestras e meus alunos já estavam sem professora há mais de seis meses.

— Você é professora? —- interrogou a menina, franzindo o cenho.

— Não sou mais, querida. Mas era professora na época em que regressei da Rússia.

— Igualzinho a senhora Beezley? — Anna estava encantada diante da perspectiva de a mãe ser igual a sua tão admirada professora primária.

— Mais ou menos. Na verdade, eu não ensinava crianças pequeninas como a senhora Beezley faz, mas sim adolescentes do curso colegial.

Bella não podia nem queria dizer à filha que era professora de russo e inglês, e quando soubera que estava grávida desistira de qualquer vínculo que a fizesse lembrar do oficial da KGB, pai da criança que crescia em seu ventre.

Por esse motivo, conseguira um emprego como secretária em uma grande empresa de revendas de cairos importados, criando a filha sem lhe contar nada sobre seu passado.

Todos os seus livros de russo e material de trabalho estavam trançados no quartinho de despejo do apartamento, o único remanescente dessa época terrível era o que narrava a história de Clara e o boneco quebra-nozes, justamente porque a pequena Anna o encontrara em seu armário antes que pudesse escondê-lo.

— Isso é verdade, papai?

Diante da pergunta inocente, Bella engoliu em seco, sabendo que o que mais temera estava acontecendo: não só Anna aceitara, sem reservas, Edward como pai, como também questionava a veracidade das palavras dela.

Quanta ironia! Uma mãe dedica-se de corpo e alma à criação e educação de uma filha de seis anos, depois chega um homem, cuja única contribuição foi apenas biológica, e angaria a devoção e confiança desta mesma criança!

— Sim, Anochka! Sua mãe é uma excelente professora de russo e inglês. Foi por isso que ela regressou à Rússia. Seu trabalho era ensinar os oficiais da KGB a falar inglês.

— Você também foi aluno da mamãe? — quis saber a menina, cada vez mais curiosa.

Edward sorriu.

— Não, eu já falava bem inglês nessa época. Sou alguns anos mais velho que sua mãe.

Bella não pôde mais se conter.

— Anna, pergunte a seu pai por que ele não veio para os Estados Unidos comigo? — sabia que a voz soara em falsete e que seu rosto exibia um rubor acentuado. No entanto, não podia impedir que as atitudes evidenciassem o tumulto de suas emoções.

— Ora, mas eu vim para os Estados Unidos! Estou aqui, não estou! — Edward respondeu, antes que Anna pudesse abrir os pequeninos lábios rosados. — Sabe, filha, antes de deixar meu país precisava fazer muitas coisas, tinha responsabilidades para cumprir. Mas sempre soube a seu respeito, Anochka. Sempre a amei, mesmo quando estava distante!

_"Cretino, mentiroso!",_ Bella gritou interiormente.

— E agora, filha, agora que estamos juntos vou ficar com você para sempre! — Edward prometeu, num tom que parecia denotar forte emoção. — Teremos um Natal em família, eu prometo!

_"É claro que está fingindo!",_ Bella pensou, enquanto o observava pelo canto dos olhos. _"Afinal, é um agente treinado para convencer e disfarçar suas reais intenções!"._

— Pode dormir em meu quarto, papai — Anna declarou, usando a simplicidade típica das crianças para solucionar um impasse que havia mantido seus pais separados durante anos a fio.

— Gostei da idéia... — Edward murmurou, acariciando os cachinhos negros da filha. — Sabe, mudei para os Estados Unidos da América porque desejava morar com você e sua mãe. Quero muito que sejamos uma família bonita e unida. Por falar nisso, será que posso ir para casa em seu carro? Não vim com o meu ao balé.

— Claro! — Anna garantiu entusiasmada. — Temos um "Toyoda" vermelho e...

— Não seria um Toyota? — Edward a corrigiu sorrindo.

— É este nome mesmo, papai. Nós podemos ir no banco de trás, enquanto mamãe dirige você lê a história do príncipe Marzipã.

— Para mim está perfeito!

_"Mas não para mim!",_ Bella pensou, irritada consigo mesma ao permitir que a situação fugisse a seu controle.

— Moramos num apartamento não muito longe daqui — Anna continuou a tagarelar com simplicidade.

— E mesmo! Você gosta de onde mora, Anochka? — ele pegou a filha no colo e a beijou na testa.

— Sim, mas queria ter um cachorro. Pena que o síndico não deixa!

— Ora, então tenho certeza de que vai ficar feliz com Thor e Gandy — sussurrou Edward, pondo a filha no chão.

— Gandy e Thor! Quem são eles? — a menina quis saber, pegando o casaco que Bella lhe estendia.

— São meus cachorros, dois pastores alemães — Edward explicou, antes de ajudar Anna a vestir o casaco. — Thor está ansioso para conhecer minha filhinha, sabia? Disse a ele que vocês serão amigos e poderão brincar juntos todos os dias.

Bella assistia à cena em silêncio, apertando as mãos nervosamente. Fazia enorme esforço para não explodir e provocar uma discussão que poderia deixar Anna assustada. Edward Cullen estava indo longe demais. Como podia fazer promessas que jamais seriam cumpridas!

— Vamos, mamãe! — a menina a puxou pelo braço, e, naquele momento, as portas do teatro foram abertas e a multidão começou a se espalhar pelo saguão, deixando claro que apresentação do Corpo de Balé de St. Louis havia terminado.

— Está bem — Bella respondeu, sabendo que não lhe restava outra alternativa. Era melhor falar com Edward longe de Anna, para que a menina não ficasse traumatizada.

— Posso carregá-la até o carro, Anochka? — ouviu-o pedir, enquanto vestia o casaco de feltro vermelho.

— Sim, mas o que este tal de "noska" quer dizer? — Anna interrogou, enlaçando o pescoço do pai, conforme saíam para o ar frio do entardecer de dezembro.

— Significa meu querido bebê. E um diminutivo para seu nome, na Rússia, todos os pais chamam suas filhinhas dessa maneira carinhosa.

— Não sou bebê, papai, sou uma menininha! — Anna sorriu. — Você é tão engraçado!

— E você é adorável, minha querida Anochka! — Edward declarou, abraçando a filha com tanta força que parecia não querer mais soltá-la.

Bella engoliu em seco, sentindo como se uma nascente houvesse sido aberta em seu coração e de lá jorrasse o sangue e a dor de uma mãe consciente de que está prestes a perder a única filha.

Sabia que Edward era irresistível... Ou seria melhor dizer: inesquecível!

Um tremor involuntário percorreu todo seu corpo. Bella não teve coragem de responder à pergunta que acabara de fazer a si mesma.

Ola pessoas!

Aqui estou eu de novo...

A muito tempo tenho vontade de fazer uma nova adaptação, por isso trago essa historia para vocês...

Mas que fique bem claro, essa história não é minha e os personagens são da tia Steph.

Espero que gostem dela assim como eu o faço

Abraços!

Hithi...


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO II**

O céu se transformara em enorme mancha negra, prenúncio de uma tempestade iminente, e não havia estrelas a iluminar o princípio da noite.

Ainda aturdida diante do aparecimento inesperado de Edward, Bella quase foi derrubada por uma forte rajada de vento, mesclada a minúsculos flocos de neve. O vento soprou seus cabelos castanhos, deixando à mostra o rosto bonito mas angustiado.

Simulando uma calma aparente, Bella abriu a porta do Toyota vermelho com gestos firmes e ágeis. Um suspiro de alívio escapou de seus lábios ao notar que Edward se acomodava no assento traseiro, juntamente com a filha, e parecia concentrar toda atenção na narração da história de Clara e o boneco quebra-nozes. Anna continuava embevecida com a dedicação do pai.

Sentando-se no banco do motorista, Bella acionou o motor e manobrou o carro. Ao deslizar pelas largas avenidas de St. Louis, vinham-lhe à memória sua segunda visita à Rússia e os momentos de amor e êxtase que desfrutara nos braços musculosos de Edward Cullen.

Bella sabia que a paixão que os consumira naquela primavera, há quase sete anos, era mais que simples atração, chegara a ser mesmo uma inebriante febre de desejo...

— Onde estão os cachorros de que falou, papai! — a voz da pequena Anna trouxe de volta a realidade.

— Na casa que comprei para mamãe, você e eu morarmos juntos, Anochka — respondeu Edward, como se o comentário fosse algo muito natural.

— Oh, mamãe, ouviu isso! — a garota exclamou deliciada. - Meu pai comprou uma casa para nós! Podemos ir lá agora, papai? — Seus olhinhos verdes brilhavam de empolgação.

— Acho que não, filha. — Pelo retrovisor, Bella viu Edward acariciar as bochechas da menina. — Estou certo de que sua mãe tem outros planos para esta noite.

Bella mordeu o lábio furiosa, percebendo que Edward fazia questão de representar o papel do pai atencioso e gentil, com o único intuito de conquistar o afeto de uma garotinha sequiosa pelo amor paternal. Estava claro que pretendia levá-la para a longínqua Rússia.

_"Ele está muito enganado se pensa que vou permitir!",_ grunhiu interiormente. Ao mesmo tempo, planejava, assim que chegassem em seu apartamento e Anna fosse dormir, dizer-lhe umas boas verdades. _"Déspota! Pensa poder controlar o destino de todos?"_

Com uma manobra ousada conduziu o veículo para a garagem do condomínio de apartamentos onde morava e estacionou. Ao descer, observou a pequena Anna puxando o pai pela mão.

— Venha, papai, quero te mostrar meu aquário!

— Claro, querida! Mas precisamos esperar a mamãe.

Bella o fitou com expressão pouco amistosa, antes de trancar o carro e os seguir com as pernas trêmulas.

Quem os observasse naquele instante poderia até acreditar que se tratava de uma família feliz. Afinal, Anna saltitava, brejeira, carregando o livro russo em uma das mãos e puxando o pai, que lhe sorria com benevolência, pela outra.

Contudo, Bella já sofrera demasiado para se enganar com as aparências. Sabia que Edward Cullen não era homem de se deixar levar pelas emoções. Ele tinha metas muito bem determinadas e todas, pelo que sempre dera a entender, estavam relacionadas a seu país de origem.

"_Tenho certeza de que Edward não pretende deixar seu país para vir morar nos Estados Unidos! E um oficial do governo e agora, mesmo não existindo mais a União Soviética, deve ocupar um __alto cargo na __KGB!",_ pensou, abrindo a porta para a filha e Edward adentrarem no moderno edifício de três andares.

— Melanie mora aqui! -— Anna exclamou, ao passarem por uma das portas do segundo andar.

— Ah, suponho que Melanie seja sua amiguinha, certo? — Edward murmurou, condescendente.

— Sim, é minha melhor amiga! — a garota confirmou, imprimindo um tom confidencial à voz melodiosa. — Mas às vezes nós brigamos, sabe? Melanie vive dizendo que não tenho pai e eu fico brava!

— Então você precisa me apresentar a Melanie, filha. Só assim ela saberá o quanto está enganada.

Anna emitiu um gritinho de prazer ao ouvir as palavras do pai.

— Puxa, isto vai ser legal! Mas tem outra coisa que Melanie diz que não gosto...

— O quê! — Edward interrogou, arqueando as sobrancelhas grossas.

— Vive falando que nasci porque mamãe tem um amante. Embora a palavra fosse pronunciada de maneira incorreta, Bella entendeu perfeitamente o que a menina queria dizer e engoliu em seco. Jamais lhe ocorrera que sua vida pessoal pudesse ser discutida pelas amiguinhas da filha!

— O que é um amante, papai? — Anna quis saber, com a ingenuidade típica de uma criança de seis anos.

Bella respirou fundo, incerta sobre o que deveria dizer. No entanto, Edward, paciente e diplomático, pegou a filha no colo e tentou uma explicação:

— Ouça bem o que vou dizer, Anochka: amante não é uma coisa ruim. Quando um homem e uma mulher se amam muito, eles se casam e se tomam amantes. Foi assim que você nasceu, porque eu e sua mãe fizemos amor.

— Mas vocês não se casaram, papai!

Desta vez Bella prendeu a respiração. E agora, como Edward justificaria a situação deles perante a filha!

— Não nos casamos porque morávamos em países diferentes, o que dificultava muito as coisas. Mas agora que estou aqui, sua mãe e eu nos casaremos e viveremos felizes para sempre!

_"Quanta petulância!",_ Bella considerou com ironia. Embora não pudesse negar que uma parte de seu coração se empolgava diante da idéia, tudo não passava de um jogo de palavras.

— Será que vocês podem casar amanhã, papai! — Anna perguntou, demonstrando adorar a novidade.

Edward deu uma gargalhada divertida.

— Ora, meu amorzinho, precisamos cuidar dos preparativos primeiro. Nem tudo pode ser arranjado tão depressa! Mas o que você acha de o casamento se realizar na semana que vem, em minha casa!

Aterrorizada com o brilho de determinação do olhar de Edward, Bella apertou a alça da bolsa de couro que usava a tiracolo, e tratou de apressar o passo em direção ao apartamento.

Afinal, além de não ter controle emocional para lidar com a situação, muitos de seus vizinhos chegavam das compras de Natal e observavam Edward com evidente curiosidade. Não, decididamente, não era a hora de fazer uma cena!

— Venha conhecer meu quarto, papai. O aquário está lá! — Anna exclamou, assim que adentraram na pequena sala de estar, decorada com móveis simples, porém de bom gosto.

Bella concentrou-se em trancar a porta, ao mesmo tempo em que fingia ignorar o olhar triunfante de Edward ao seguir Anna até o quarto.

Tão logo se viu sozinha na sala, tirou o casaco e jogou-o sobre a poltrona de couro que ficava de fronte ao aparelho de televisão.

Durante alguns instantes, caminhou de um lado a outro do aposento, agoniada com a presença de Edward. Sua maior preocupação era descobrir as verdadeiras intenções dele. Por que, depois de quase sete anos, Edward resolvera aparecer e reclamar a paternidade da filha? Ele sempre soubera da existência de Anna!

_"Só pode estar querendo tirá-la de mim e levá-la consigo para a Rússia!"_, pensou, mordendo o lábio, num misto de desespero e raiva.

Deu-se conta, então, de que a única arma disponível naquela luta seriam os meios legais. Embora a gueixa fria houvesse formalmente terminado, sabia da existência de sérias divergências entre **russos **e americanos. Em sã consciência, nenhum juiz dos Estados Unidos entregaria a guarda de uma criança americana a um oficial da KGB.

Diante de tal percepção, Bella decidiu preparar-se para a investida final de Edward e entrar em contato com seu advogado o mais rápido possível.

_"E este parece ser o melhor momento para fazê-lo",_ ponderou, ouvindo o riso divertido da filha. _"Posso pedir para usar o telefone da sra. Rosen...",_ conjecturou, lembrando-se que na última tempestade de neve muitos dos aparelhos telefônicos do prédio, inclusive o seu, não funcionavam.

A sra. Rosen, uma viúva que morava no apartamento em frente, por sorte não tivera sua linha comprometida. Costumava dar aulas de violino à noite, portanto seria fácil encontrá-la em casa àquela hora.

Enchendo-se de coragem, Bella seguiu até a porta e a abriu sem fazer o menor barulho. Já estava prestes a pressionar o botão da campainha do apartamento em frente, quando sentiu que estava sendo observada. Lentamente, voltou-se e percebeu um casal de meia-idade parado no meio do corredor.

— Senhorita Swan? — perguntou o homem de cabelos grisalhos e porte atlético, embora já devesse ter passado dos cinqüenta e cinco anos.

— Sim — ela respondeu, um tanto aborrecida por aquela abordagem inesperada. Por alguma estranha razão, o casal a fazia lembrar-se de espiões dos filmes de James Bond.

Parecendo ler seus pensamentos, o homem sorriu indolente e tirou uma carteira de identificação do bolso, entregando-a a Bella sem rodeios.

— CIA! — exclamou perplexa, ao ler o nome da Agência Central de Inteligência Americana no cartão.

— Sabemos que a inesperada aparição do Sr. Cullen deve ter sido um choque para a senhorita. Gostaríamos de conversar u**m pouco **com a senhora, lá dentro, se for possível — falou a **mulher **de cabelos avermelhados.

_"Edward__deve ter armado tudo isso para me impressionar!",_ Bella **ponderou, **considerando os fatos demasiados suspeitos. _"É claro __que estes__dois são agentes russos querendo dar cobertura ao __**amigo!"**_

- Esperam mesmo que eu acredite que trabalham para a CIA? — ironizou, verbalizando seus pensamentos. — Ora, não sou tão ingênua assim! Sei bem como a KGB costuma operar: vocês enganam até mesmo a própria mãe se isto lhes for conveniente!

O homem ajeitou os óculos de aro de tartaruga que usava e sorriu com displicência.

— Cara senhorita Swan, não seja precipitada em seu julga**mento **— aconselhou num tom amigável. — Tenho certeza de que **o **que temos a dizer será muito importante para sua felicidade e de sua filha. Coopere, por favor.

Bella retesou-se toda.

— Como se eu tivesse outra opção! — esbravejou ela. — Se recusar-me a atendê-los irão atrás de mim, quem sabe até armados, e conseguirão o que desejam... — Num gesto rápido, cruzou o pequeno espaço até a porta de seu apartamento e a abriu, permitindo que o casal de desconhecidos entrasse na sala.

Naquele mesmo instante, como se pressentisse o que estava acontecendo, Edward apareceu na soleira da porta.

Entre furiosa e amedrontada por saber estar lidando com agentes acostumados com o perigo, Bella lançou um olhar de desprezo cm direção ao rosto moreno e anguloso de Edward.

— Você não mudou nada Edward Cullen, continua fazendo jogos de guerra, como se vivesse numa permanente batalha! — acusou-o.

— Engano seu, Bella, eu mudei e muito! — Edward respondeu, dando um longo suspiro. — Walt e Lacey estão aqui justamente para contar como isto aconteceu.

— Acha mesmo que sou tão idiota a ponto de acreditar nesta farsa! — grunhiu ela.

— Bella, é melhor você se controlar para não assustar Anna, que acabei de colocar no banho. A menina espera, pela primeira vez, jantar junto com o pai e a mãe.

Bella ouviu o barulho do chuveiro ligado. Por um instante, sentiu forte desejo de dizer a Edward tudo o que lhe vinha à mente, contudo, acabou desistindo e deixou-se cair na poltrona frente à televisão, enquanto o casal procurava se acomodar no sofá de três lugares.

— Melhor assim, querida — Edward falou com um sorriso sardónico. — Se Anna perguntar, diga que Walt e Lacey Bowman trabalham na agência de carros com você, certo?

Como se invocada pelas palavras do pai, a garota surgiu na sala, vestindo um pijama de flanela cor-de-rosa e com os cabelos úmidos formando anéis junto ao rosto.

— Pronto, pa... — Anna calou-se no meio da frase ao divisar os estranhos.

— Está tudo bem, querida — Bella a tranqüilizou, julgando que o bem-estar da filha era mais importante do que sua raiva.

— Estes são Walt e Lacey Bowman, trabalham comigo na agência de automóveis.

Num gesto instintivo, Anna abraçou a cintura da mãe.

— Muito prazer, Anna — Lacey Bowman, ou seja lá qual fosse o verdadeiro nome da mulher, estendeu a mão para a menina e um sorriso gentil dançou em seus lábios. — Walt e eu já ouvimos falar muito de você, querida.

— E uma garotinha ainda mais bonita do que nos disseram — completou o homem de meia-idade. — Parece muito com seu pai, embora tenha alguns traços da senhorita Swan.

As palavras elogiosas foram suficientes para ganhar a simpatia da garota.

— Meu pai parece o príncipe Marzipã — Anna murmurou, vencendo a timidez inicial.

Lacey sorriu.

— Contaram-me que foi ver a apresentação do Quebra-Nozesl Sabe, devo confessar, é o meu balé favorito. Você gostou? — a mulher perguntou.

— Sim, gostei muito, principalmente quando vi o príncipe, **ele e **igualzinho a meu pai!

Sem querer, os olhos de Bella se voltaram para Edward e mais uma vez ela se impressionou com o talento que ele tinha para representar. Quem o observasse poderia jurar que estava emocionado com as palavras da filha!

— Escute, Anna, precisamos falar um minutinho em particular com sua mãe, tudo bem para você? — Walt perguntou, piscando para a garota.

— Está bem. Preciso mesmo ajudar meu pai a preparar o macarrão para nosso jantar. Sabe — acrescentou em tom confidencial —, papai falou que na Rússia não se come macarrão, é comida de americanos.

— Teria sido melhor dizer de italianos, porém não creio que a procedência venha ao caso — corrigiu Edward, pegando na mão de Anna e puxando-a em direção à cozinha.

— Digam logo o que vieram fazer aqui! — Bella exclamou, assim que ficou sozinha com o casal. Estava tensa e amedrontada.

— Suas suspeitas de que somos agentes russos são totalmente infundadas, senhorita Swan — declarou o homem que se dizia chamar Walt. — Ainda mais porque o senhor Cullen desertou de seu país há quase cinco anos!

Bella meneou a cabeça e uma gargalhada sarcástica escapou de seus lábios.

— Ora, não tente me enganar! Edward era oficial do alto escalão da KGB, eles nunca desertam!

O homem a observou com olhos brilhantes.

— Neste caso foi diferente, minha cara, o senhor Cullen desertou. Tinha muito interesse em receber asilo em nosso país...

Bella fitou o casal com hostilidade.

— Se Edward fez isso, foi com o único propósito de chegar aos Estados Unidos, raptar Anna e depois levá-la consigo para algum ponto perdido nas estepes russas!

— Não! — negou Lacey Bowman com veemência. — Edward Cullen tornou-se cidadão americano em outubro passado. Depois dos segredos políticos que revelou em troca de sua cidadania, jamais poderá retomar à Rússia.

— E por que eu deveria acreditar no que estão dizendo! — vociferou Bella, sentindo o sangue ferver nas veias. — Sei muito bem que o governo americano não precisa mais de desertores, muito menos de informações estratégicas a respeito de armamento russo, muitas destas armas já foram destruídas segundo um acordo mútuo.

— Está enganada, senhorita Swan, nem tudo é como a imprensa noticia. De qualquer forma, o senhor Cullen nos foi muito útil ao revelar o tratamento e os procedimentos utilizados com prisioneiros capturados pela KGB — falou a mulher de cabelos avermelhados.

— Edward Cullen nunca aprovou a maneira como seus amigos e superiores tratavam os prisioneiros, fossem eles civis ou militares, e esta foi uma das razões que o levou a desertar — garantiu Walt.

O comentário pelo menos fazia sentido. Afinal, se Edward não fosse tão avesso aos métodos do cárcere e da tortura, provavelmente ela própria teria passado o resto de seus dias naquela horrível prisão em Moscou, considerou Bella.

— Mesmo dizendo a verdade, isto não muda nada! — teimou em afirmar, embora interiormente estivesse um tanto abalada com a possibilidade. — Existe algo de muito estranho na história de um homem que desertou há quase cinco anos e só agora resolve aparecer e iniciar um relacionamento com a filha! — _"E comigo!",_ completou em pensamento.

— Por causa de sua deserção, o senhor Cullen precisou se esconder e assumir nova identidade — explicou a mulher com calma enervante. — Assim, e também porque tinha medo de colocar a você e sua filha em perigo, evitou procurá-las durante esses cinco anos que acabou de mencionar, senhorita Swan.

— Ah, lógico! Exatamente porque necessitava comportar-se com discrição Edward resolveu fazer aquela abordagem cinematográfica no saguão do teatro! — ironizou Bella, sem esconder seu ressentimento.

Walt Bownian meneou a cabeça, como se a considerasse um caso perdido.

— Seja razoável, senhorita! Depois de tanto tempo o senhor Cullen eslava ansioso por conhecer a filha de perto, não importava o lugar — o homem de cabelos grisalhos fez uma breve pausa, antes de prosseguir. — Logo que se estabeleceu financeiramente e soube não existir mais o perigo de ser encontrado, fez questão de procurá-las.

Bella limitou-se a fitá-lo com desdém.

— Ouça, minha cara — Lacey interferiu com a típica sensibilidade feminina —, o senhor Cullen era um oficial do alto escalão da KGB, quando desertou atraiu a atenção de todo o staff da organização, inclusive a de agentes duplos que vivem nos Estados Unidos. Foi preciso muita perícia e estes cinco longos anos para fazê-los acreditar que Edward Cullen estava morto.

— Não quero ouvir mais nada! Saiam daqui e me deixem em paz! — Bella falou entre os dentes. Tinha vontade de gritar para que nunca mais a incomodassem com histórias de filmes policiais baratos, contudo, temia que Anna pudesse escutá-la e se assustar.

— Bem, nós da CIA estamos empenhados em ajudar o senhor Cullen em tudo o que for preciso! — afirmou o agente que dizia se chamar Walt. — Afinal, suas informações nos foram de grande valia. Caso a senhorita queira mais detalhes sobre o caso, por favor telefone para o escritório do senador Strickland e ele terá imenso prazer em ajudá-la.

Bella arqueou as sobrancelhas, revelando incredulidade.

— Aqui está o cartão. Pode checar o número na lista telefônica se desejar. — O homem de óculos tirou um cartão do bolso e o deixou sobre a mesinha de centro.

Sem mais palavras, os Bowman giraram nos calcanhares e saíram do apartamento.

_"Senador Strickland!",_ Perguntou-se em pensamento, assim que ficou só e observou o cartão de visitas. De súbito, a imagem de um senhor de cabelos loiros e sorriso largo surgiu em sua mente, e Bella recordou-se do famoso senador pelo Estado de Missouri.

James Strickland era um político cuja integridade nunca fora questionada, e, portanto, muito respeitado em todo o país. Mas o que ele teria a ver com Edward Cullen!

A voz de Anna e seus gritinhos de euforia chegaram até a sala, forçando Bella a concentrar-se no momento presente.

— Venha, mamãe, vamos jantar. Papai e eu já preparamos tudo! — chamou a menina, puxando a mãe pelas mãos e conduzindo-a até a cozinha.

Edward estava junto à mesa, colocada com esmero, e fez questão de puxar a cadeira para que Bella se sentasse.

Ela nunca soube se aquele gesto de cavalheirismo tivera segundas intenções, mas a verdade é que assim que se acomodou na cadeira de vime, dedos longos e sensuais acariciaram seus ombros. Um intenso e conhecido tremor a percorreu de alto a baixo.

_"Como posso ser tão idiota e reagir prontamente diante do toque de Edward!",_ repreendeu a si mesma. Respirando fundo, procurou concentrar toda atenção na filha.

O rosto inocente e bonito de Anna espelhava seu contentamento, orgulhosa, a menina tagarelava sobre a maneira rápida e eficiente como ela e o pai haviam preparado o macarrão com queijo e brócolis.

— Precisamos fazer nossa prece de agradecimento antes de comer — insistiu a garota, ao ver que Edward tomava seu lugar ao lado de Bella. — E sua vez, papai, por favor.

— Claro, querida, ficarei honrado em fazê-la — Edward murmurou roucamente, pouco antes de tomar a mão pequenina na sua e fechar os olhos.

Bella observou pai e filha baixarem a cabeça, e depois ouviu Edward proferir uma prece em russo, muito bonita e sentimental.

No idioma dos czares, ele agradeceu a Deus por ter preservado a vida da mulher e da filha que tanto amava e também por terem uma mesa farta enquanto muitas pessoas na Rússia e no resto do mundo passavam fome. Por último, deu graças pela chance de recomeçar sua vida nos Estados Unidos e poderem os três, pai, mãe e filha, estarem juntos no Natal que se aproximava.

— O que foi que você disse, papai! — Anna quis saber, levando o macarrão à boca.

Ao responder, Edward fitou a menina com olhos brilhantes.

— Falei para Deus o quanto me sinto feliz por estar aqui com você e sua mãe — revelou com um sorriso carinhoso brincando nos lábios carnudos.

Com **a **boca cheia de macarrão, Anna confidenciou:

— Melanie vive dizendo que é besteira acreditar em Deus. **Espere **só até ela saber que foi Deus quem deixou você vir da **Rússia **para a Amérca e ficar comigo e a mamãe — falou, e, embora não pronunciando algumas letras, parecia ter a exata cons**ciência **da distância que separava os dois países.

— Sua amiga está enganada, querida. É claro que Deus existe! assegurou Bella, observando a filha com ternura.

— Eu sei... Amo você mamãe, e você também papai — declarou a menina. Havia um intenso brilho de sinceridade e ino**cência **nos lindos olhos verdes, confirmando a grandeza de seus sentimentos.

As palavras de Anna mais a emoção do olhar azul de Edward foram demais para Bella. Ela estava com dificuldades em manter a raiva anterior.

— Será que Anna e eu preparamos o macarrão direitinho? — Edward perguntou, rompendo o silêncio que dominava o ambiente.

Procurando não revelar seus sentimentos, Bella limitou-se a esboçar um sorriso apreciativo.

— Bem, acho que nossa filha merece o crédito, é uma ótima ajudante — Edward elogiou.

— Sim, mas depois de tanto trabalho, é hora de descansar — completou Bella, menos vulnerável.

— Tudo bem, mamãe. Prometi ao meu pai que vou dormir daqui há pouco. Pois só assim conseguirei levantar cedo para nossa viagem.

— Viagem! — exclamou ela, e o sangue ferveu em suas veias.

Edward limitou-se a fitá-la por sobre a borda do copo de refrigerante que levava aos lábios, antes de revelar com tranqüilidade:

— Bem, uma vez que amanhã é domingo, acho uma excelente oportunidade para você e Anna conhecerem minha casa. É em Hannibal, só há duas horas daqui de St. Louis.

Bella precisou esforçar-se para não gritar e dizer a Edward que ele não tinha o direito de tomar decisões por Anna.

— Se já terminou de jantar então vá para o banheiro escovar os dentes, querida — ordenou para a filha, simulando uma calma e naturalidade. — Depois eu a colocarei na cama.

— Oh, não! — protestou Anna. — Quero que papai faça isso! Ele vai me ensinar a ler o Quebra-Nozes em russo.

— Neste caso, então, cuidarei da louça — falou, sentindo que a qualquer momento poderia explodir de raiva.

_"Quem __Edward Cullen __pensava que era para invadir sua vida e a da filha, e ainda por cima alterar completamente a rotina delas!"_

Imersa em seus pensamentos, não percebeu o olhar demorado que Edward lhe dirigiu, antes de deixar a sala e seguir Anna até o banheiro.

Bella colocou os pratos na lava-louça e cuidou de deixar a cozinha em ordem.

Por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, seu nervosismo não se devia apenas ao fato de temer que Edward raptasse Anna e a levasse consigo para a Rússia, mas sim ao intenso tremor que percorria seu corpo todas às vezes que se recordava dos momentos de paixão que havia desfrutado nos braços musculosos de Edward. Era como se seus lábios carnudos tivessem acabado de tocar nos dela...

— Como posso ser tão estúpida! — repreendeu a si mesma, apagando a luz da cozinha e seguindo até a sala.

Em meio a recordações de uma paixão enlouquecedora, e sentimentos de indignação diante da maneira peculiar como Edward reapareceu em sua vida, Bella podia ouvia a voz de Anna e do pai comentando a história de Clara e seu boneco quebra-nozes.

Quando finalmente o silêncio imperou no ambiente, Bella levantou-se da poltrona e foi até o quarto da filha para verificar o que acontecia.

A cena com a qual se deparou fez com que sentisse o coração apertado dentro do peito. Pela primeira vez, desde que reencontrara Edward no saguão do teatro, se perguntou se não estaria sendo egoísta ao desejar seu afastamento da filha.

Iluminados apenas pelo pequeno abajur em forma de ursinho, Edward estava recostado sobre o travesseiro e Anna dormia plácidamente abraçada ao pai.

Na imobilidade do sono, as feições de ambos eram ainda mais parecidas: o mesmo rosto anguloso, o nariz levemente arrebitado e os longos cílios negros que realçavam os mesmos olhos verdes.

Quase sem perceber, Bella curvou-se em direção a Edward, e o estudou bem de perto. Embora continuasse tão bonito quanto antes, agora podia notar a existência de pequenas rugas em tomo dos olhos e que uns dois ou três fios de cabelos grisalhos se insinuavam junto à tez aristocrática.

_"É o charme da experiência!",_ ponderou, num misto de ironia e ciúme, ao lembrar que Edward sempre fizera grande sucesso com as mulheres, inclusive com ela...

— Algum problema, Bella? — surpreendeu-a a voz de barítono.

— Pensei que estivesse dormindo! — exclamou, sem elevar o tom de voz.

Num gesto rápido e ao mesmo tempo hábil, Edward afastou-se da filha e levantou-se da cama, pouco antes de segurar Bella pelo braço.

— Vamos conversar em outro lugar — sugeriu. — Aqui poderemos acordar Anna.

Ela assentiu com um movimento de cabeça, seguindo-o até a pequena sala.

— Não vou permitir que tire minha filha de mim e a leve para Rússia! — foi a primeira coisa que Bella disse, tão logo percebeu que sua voz não poderia ser ouvida nos outros cômodos do apartamento.

— Ora, eu jamais faria isso! Sei muito bem que Anna não me perdoaria se a afastasse de você! — garantiu ele. — Além disso, temo que Edward Cullen passou a ser persona non grata em sua terra natal.

Bella o fitou com escárnio.

— Embora não acredite, depois dos segredos que revelei ao seu Governo, se um dia regressasse a meu país tenho certeza de que não viveria para ver um novo pôr-do-sol — declarou Edward, com a voz embargada pela emoção. — Posso garantir a você que não tenho a menor intenção de privar minha filha da companhia do pai que ela acabou de conhecer. Este vai ser um Natal diferente. Nós três iremos celebrar o nascimento de uma família, Bellagie, a nossa...


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO III**

_**"Bellagie!"**_O mesmo tratamento cari**nhoso, pronunciado **na típica **cadên**cia russa, usado por Edward quando viviam o auge da paixão, reconheceu Bella, sentindo o coração apertar dentro do peito.

De súbito, como num passe de mágica, suas lembranças a arremeteram ao passado. Voltou a ser a inexperiente professora de vinte e três anos de idade, que seguia do aeroporto para o hotel em São Petersburgo, na companhia de Edward Cullen.

Desembarcava na Rússia a fim de cumprir um contrato de seis de meses de trabalho. Contudo, no instante em que reviu o oficial alto e moreno, que a ajudara a sair da prisão quando estivera naquele país pela primeira vez, soube que o destino lhe pregara uma peça: era quase impossível não sucumbir ao charme de Edwardstatin Cullen.

Desde que descobrira o livro do Quebra-Nozes entre seus pertences, Bella havia desenvolvido um estranho interesse pelo camarada Cullen. No entanto, tal sentimento possuía algo de doce e fraterno, muito diferente da emoção palpitante que experimentou ao rever Edward no aeroporto de São Petersburgo.

Ainda assim, ou talvez exatamente por isto, ficara encantada ao saber que Edward fora escolhido para acompanhá-la durante sua permanência na Rússia.

**Para **completar, Bella logo foi informada de que uma das obrigações do oficial, uma espécie de guarda-costas, era telefonar **todas **as manhãs, entre seis e sete horas, para certificar-se de que ela permanecia em seu quarto.

Uma vez devidamente instalada no hotel, Bella aguardara ansiosa pelo telefonema. Contudo, sua alegria só durara até ser apresentada a Sra. Procter, uma professora de meia-idade, de aparência austera e olhar maldoso, sua nova companheira de quarto.

A idéia de dividir o aposento com outra pessoa minava a esperança de vencer a barreira que Edward demonstrava fazer questão de manter entre eles. Mesmo assim, não desistiu de conquistá-lo.

Embora o telefonema fosse mera convenção e Edward não fizesse mais que uma ou duas perguntas sobre seu bem-estar, com o correr dos dias Bella era capaz de prolongar a conversa por cerca de quinze ou vinte minutos. Inventava problemas, em geral pouco relevantes, como a falta de um livro ou material didático, para segurá-lo do outro lado da linha.

Depois de duas semanas de sua chegada, já o chamava pelo primeiro nome e durante os telefonemas ousava falar sobre assuntos pessoais, como seu gosto por literatura e teatro.

Ao perceber seu interesse por Edward tão evidente, a Sra. Procter, mulher frustrada e defensora convicta da passividade feminina, cuidou de fazer um longo sermão sobre o destino das jovens que ela classificou como "oferecidas".

No entanto, Bella não estava preocupada com a opinião de Judith Procter. Seu interesse concentrava-se na forte atração que sentia por Edward.

O tempo passou depressa. Ao completar um mês que se encontrava na Rússia já não tinha dúvida. Estava perdidamente apaixonada por Edward Cullen. Assim, não se contentava mais com os quinze ou vinte minutos de conversa ao telefone, ansiando por ter Edward só para si.

Era verdade que todos os dias Edward a escoltava até o centro de treinamento da KGB, onde eram ministradas as aulas de inglês, porém, nestas ocasiões ele não ousava romper a barreira da formalidade e discrição que permeava o relacionamento de um agente com sua protegida.

Bella decidiu tomar uma atitude que julgou de vital importância na conquista de seu amor: conseguir um quarto só para si. Quem sabe longe dos olhos repressores da Sra. Procter pudesse ser mais bem-sucedida com o belo e másculo Edward!

Com sua habitual praticidade, não demorou a colocar um plano em ação. Uma tarde, ao voltar do centro de treinamento para o hotel em São Petersburgo, abordou o assunto que vinha roubando suas noites de sono.

— Se não se importa, Edward, gostaria de lhe falar sobre algo que vem me incomodando — anunciou em tom diplomático.

Os olhos verdes se estreitaram, com expressão intrigada.

— Qual o problema? — Edward perguntou, enquanto manobrava o carro com habilidade em meio ao trânsito de São Petersburgo.

— Bem, é sobre minhas acomodações.

— O que há de errado? Será que o hotel não está atendendo a seus padrões americanos de conforto? — quis saber ele, revelando uma nota de reprovação e escárnio no comentário.

— Oh, não é isso! Na verdade, acho que o problema é comigo. Como nunca convivi com uma colega de quarto, temo que eu e a Sra. Procter não estejamos nos dando muito bem — disse, esboçando um leve sorriso de desculpa. — Talvez nossa diferença de idade esteja dificultando o relacionamento. Assim, gostaria muito de saber se não há meios de conseguir um quarto só para mim?

Edward franziu o cenho e a encarou com olhos perscrutadores.

— Não me importo se for pequeno. Estou disposta a pagar a diferença de acomodação, se isto for necessário — acrescentou Bella rapidamente.

Ele meneou a cabeça, num gesto típico de quem estuda a situação, depois, concentrou-se em estacionar o carro defronte ao hotel. Só então comentou:

— Vou verificar o que pode ser feito. Agora, venha! Enquanto falo com a gerência do hotel, você pode jantar.

Bella sentiu o coração saltar dentro do peito. Pelo menos Edward não dissera um sonoro não. Exultante com a nova perspectiva, desceu do carro e o seguiu até o interior do hotel.

Edward foi direto até o balcão onde estava o recepcionista da noite, Bella aproveitou para subir até o quarto e deixar sua pasta de livros.

Com otimismo, lavou o rosto e reaplicou a maquiagem com cuidado, antes de resolver que deveria vestir algo mais atrativo do que o terninho cinza que usara para trabalhar. Quem sabe, assim, Edward prestasse mais atenção nela!

Abriu o armário de madeira envelhecida e tirou um vestido de seda marrom-café. As mangas longas e o corte reto do traje valorizavam ainda mais seu porte esguio e sensual. Após escovar os cabelos castanhos até que estivessem soltos e brilhantes, Bella voltou a descer para o térreo.

_"Edward deve estar esperando para me comunicar o que ficou acertado!",_ ponderou, sorrindo interiormente. Excitada e trêmula, pelo simples fato de que iria tornar a vê-lo, saiu do elevador e vasculhou o saguão de entrada com o olhar.

Contudo, nem sinal de Edward Cullen.

Sentindo-se dominada por inexplicável e profunda tristeza, Bella aproximou-se da recepção, onde logo foi informada de que o Sr. Cullen já saíra, mas deixara tudo acertado para sua transferência de quarto ainda naquela noite.

Em russo, o recepcionista explicou que a senhorita poderia jantar tranqüilamente, pois seu quarto estava sendo preparado no terceiro andar.

Após um breve agradecimento, Bella decidiu jantar e depois mudar sua bagagem para o quarto que Edward conseguira. Afinal, de nada adiantava ficar lamentando que ele se fora sem ao menos se despedir.

Pensando nisso, deu um longo suspiro e seguiu até o restaurante do hotel. Tão logo adentrou no recinto avistou a Sra. Procter, que fazia sua refeição ao lado de uma professora inglesa.

Diante do olhar maldoso lançado pelas duas mulheres, Bella não teve dúvida de que falavam a seu respeito. Ficou feliz porque a partir daquela noite não precisaria mais conviver com o veneno de Judith Procter.

_"Pelo menos isso!",_ ponderou, sorrindo interiormente, sentando-se em uma das mesas de canto.

Após degustar um jantar substancioso, dirigiu-se até a recepção e pegou as chaves do novo quarto. Em seguida, foi ao aposento que divida com a velha professora e arrumou suas malas.

Com todos os pertences devidamente embalados, desceu até terceiro andar e abriu a porta onde estava grafado o número trinta e um.

Apesar dos móveis escuros e de linhas pouco graciosas, o quarto era amplo e arejado, muito maior do que aquele que dividia com a ranzinza Judith. Além do enorme guarda-roupa e da cama de casal, havia também uma estante de livros e escrivaninha, que certamente poderiam ser usadas para arquivar trabalhos e preparar aulas.

Estava admirando a vista que tinha da janela envidraçada, quando ouviu uma sonora batida na porta. Presumindo que se tratasse de um dos funcionários do hotel, apressou-se em atender.

Entretanto, uma deliciosa e inesperada surpresa a aguardava. Com o coração batendo alucinado, divisou Edward parado na soleira da porta.

Os olhos verdes de Edward se encontraram com o olhar castanho-dourado de Bella. Foi como se uma intensa corrente elétrica os percorresse. Bella não teve mais dúvida, Edward a desejava tanto quanto ela a ele, estava lá, escrito no brilho daquele olhar, que o coração de ambos pulsava sob o ritmo da mesma emoção.

— Então, o quarto atende melhor as suas necessidades? — Edward indagou, e, embora as palavras fossem formais, era evidente o tom rouco e sensual da voz.

Ainda dominada pela emoção de vê-lo ali, Bella sentiu dificuldade em responder. Era como se houvesse um nó em sua garganta, impedindo que falasse e a obrigando a respirar em golfadas.

— Sim — finalmente balbuciou. — É perfeito, o... obrigada.

Ele a fitou por entre os longos e grossos cílios negros.

— Existe um clube, não muito longe daqui, onde as pessoas costumam dançar e se divertir um pouco. Gostaria de conhecê-lo? — convidou-a inesperadamente.

— Claro! — Bella exclamou, sentindo o sangue correr mais rápido nas veias. _"Tomara que eu não esteja sonhando!"_, pensou, beliscando o braço.

— Ótimo! Tem quinze minutos para se arrumar. Eu a esperarei no carro — Edward declarou, esboçando um breve sorriso. — Ah, e não se esqueça de levar um casaco porque as noites costumam ser muito frias nesta época do ano! — sugeriu, antes de dar-lhe as costas e desaparecer no imenso corredor.

Bella fechou a porta atrás de si e não pôde conter uma exclamação de prazer:

— Bravo! É este o caminho, Bella Swan!

O passeio a um clube dançante significava a possibilidade de também dançarem. Bella já tinha admitido para si mesma que o desejo de estar bem junto do corpo musculoso, sentir os braços fortes de Edward a envolverem com carinho e sensualidade, era um sonho almejado desde sua chegada ao aeroporto de São Petersburgo.

Assim, em menos de dez minutos, tratou de escovar os cabelos e apliear um pouco de batom nos lábios voluptuosos. Depois, pegando um casaco de lã verde-água, deixou o quarto e ficou andando de um lado para outro a espera do elevador, que pareceu demorar uma eternidade.

Quando finalmente chegou ao saguão do hotel, mal entregou as chaves ao recepcionista e logo saiu para a rua, onde Edward tinha estacionado o carro.

E lá estava ele, parado junto ao Mercedes modelo tradicional, com as mãos enfiadas no bolso do casaco, parecendo uma figura solitária na noite fria.

Sem saber bem o porquê, Bella pressentiu que Edward Cullen precisava muito ter uma relação afetiva com alguém, o brilho dos olhos verdes denunciava que há anos ele não conseguia se entregar às delícias de um amor verdadeiro.

— Olá! — Cumprimentou-o com docilidade, porém Edward permaneceu calado, limitando-se a abrir a porta para ajudá-la a entrar no veículo.

Acomodados no estofado de couro, Edward pôs o cano em movimento e passaram a dividir a rua com as bicicletas e bondes que circulavam àquela hora da noite.

Embevecida, Bella apreciou o cenário. Adorava São Petersburgo. Todas as vezes que passeava pela cidade, considerava merecido o título de "Veneza do Norte". Afinal, há cada quinhentos metros podiam-se ver as graciosas pontes e os imensos canais que recortavam o perímetro urbano.

No entanto, naquele momento em especial, São Petersburgo parecia ainda mais bonita do que de costume. Bella perguntou-se se toda aquela beleza não estava associada ao simples fato de estar na companhia de Edward.

Parecendo ter a inusitada capacidade de ler pensamentos, Edward a observou com olhos brilhantes e zombeteiros.

— São Petersburgo é uma das cidades mais bonitas da Rússia — murmurou ele, pouco antes de conduzir o automóvel por uma rua estreita. Então, com a habilidade que lhe era peculiar, estacionou defronte a um prédio de três andares, cuja fachada acinzentada exibia apenas um pequeno letreiro de identificação.

Com o pulso acelerado, Bella o viu descer e dar a volta no Mercedes a fim de ajudá-la a fazer o mesmo. Verdade que aquela era uma atitude rotineira quando Edward a escoltava do hotel até o centro de treinamento, contudo, sentia agora uma diferença no gesto. Não existia o oficial Cullen, mas sim o Edward que tanto ansiara em conhecer.

Inesperadamente, ele a segurou pelo cotovelo e a levou até a entrada do edifício, onde um porteiro uniformizado os recebeu sorridente.

Tentando acostumar-se à tênue iluminação do local, Bella ouviu o som de uma famosa canção dos anos 60, por um segundo, franziu o cenho, intrigada.

Os lábios carnudos de Edward se abriram num sorriso divertido.

— Está surpresa, não é mesmo! — indagou ele, falando bem próximo a sua orelha, para que pudesse escutá-lo melhor.

— Claro! — Bella afirmou, tentando disfarçar o arrepio que a percorreu ao sentir o hálito quente junto a sua pele.

— Ora, nós russos não somos tão retrógrados quanto se acredita na América! — confidenciou, piscando de maneira sedutora e ajudando-a a tirar o casaco de lã para entregar à recepcionista.

A música se espalhava pelo ambiente. Aos acordes de Yesterday, dos Beatles, Bella foi conduzida até um segundo salão, onde havia várias mesas dispostas em torno de uma pista de dança. No centro da pista, alguns casais colavam seus corpos, esforçando-se por seguir o ritmo da melodia.

Logo que se acomodaram numa das mesas de canto, Edward fez um gesto discreto, chamando o garçom.

— Será que posso pedir por você? — ele perguntou, depois de o garçom lhe entregar o cardápio. — Servem aqui uma bebida que, tenho certeza, você vai adorar! Confia em minha escolha?

— Claro! — Bella exclamou. — Afinal, graças a você, seis anos atrás, consegui sair da prisão e chegar a tempo para os funerais de meu pai. Muito obrigada, Edward — agradeceu, e o brilho que havia no fundo dos olhos castanho-dourados espelhava toda sua emoção e sinceridade.

Pela primeira vez, em trinta dias, ela pôde notar que conseguira penetrar naquela armadura de indiferença criada pelo rigoroso treinamento da KGB e atingir o homem que se escondia ali.

Remexendo-se inquieto na cadeira, Edward esboçou um breve sorriso, em seguida convidou:

— Vamos dançar?

Bella assentiu com um movimento de cabeça. Então, ao som de Love me tender, de Elvis Presley, deixou que ele tomasse sua mão e a conduzisse até o centro da pista.

_"Talvez Edward nem imagine como estou me sentindo!",_ ponderou, assim que o corpo musculoso ficou bem próximo do seu. Ambos passaram a se mover em uníssono, seguindo o embalo da canção. _"Afinal, se tivesse a mínima __idéia __do quanto me atrai, certamente aproveitaria a penumbra para me beijar!"_ Tal hipótese não passava de simples devaneio, porém, sentia os lábios queimando como se, de fato, estivesse prestes a ser beijada.

Mas para a infelicidade de Bella, Edward parecia nem cogitar dessa possibilidade. Depois de dançarem três músicas seguidas, ele a convidou para voltar à mesa.

Assim que se sentaram, o garçom se aproximou e serviu duas taças com coquetel de champanhe e outra com sorvete de baunilha.

Com habilidade, Edward misturou um pouco de sorvete em seu coquetel e indicou que Bella deveria fazer o mesmo.

Obediente, ela imitou seu gesto e, ao levar a inusitada combinação aos lábios, emitiu uma exclamação de prazer.

— É delicioso! — afirmou, sentindo-se a própria Cinderela acabando de descobrir o Príncipe Encantado de sua vida e o mundo mágico que ele insistia em lhe oferecer.

Durante a meia hora que se seguiu, conversaram animadamente sobre o romantismo da música do princípio da década de 60 e a revolução do rock-and-roll.

Bella percebeu que, apesar da diferença de nacionalidade, tinham muito mais coisas em comum do que poderia supor. Assim, esboçou um sorriso cativante enquanto murmurava em tom meigo:

— Começo a conhecê-lo melhor, Edward.

Como se tivesse acabado de ser surpreendido em terrível armadilha, os olhos verdes de Edward fixaram-se em Bella e, por uma fração de segundos, ele a encarou com expressão taciturna.

— Será que não podemos dançar novamente? — Bella ousou sugerir, desejando voltar a senti-lo bem perto de si.

— Não — Edward respondeu lacônico. Demonstrando arrependimento, corrigiu-se: — Não temos mais tempo. Se já terminou seu sorvete, precisamos ir.

— Está bem, mas acho uma pena que tenhamos de ir tão cedo! — lamentou, com tristeza.

Ao saírem do clube, Edward não fez menção de tocá-la ou segurá-la pelo braço como antes. Caminhando lado a lado, seguiram até o Mercedes e acomodaram-se no assento de couro macio.

O silêncio era opressivo e grande parte da magia que experimentaram no decorrer da noite acabou por se diluir no ar.

_"Talvez o relógio já tenha dado as doze badaladas!",_ conjecturou Bella com ironia, ao recordar-se de que, em seus devaneios, ousara se equiparar à Cinderela.

Já estavam quase chegando ao hotel São Petersburgo quando Edward, de súbito, girou o volante do carro e, em vez de seguir pela avenida onde ficava o hotel, pegou uma rua que terminava nos arredores da cidade.

— Para onde estamos indo, Edward? — Bella quis saber, e a expressão furiosa que divisou em seu olhar a deixou intrigada. — Este caminho não é o do hotel! — afirmou, embora soubesse da inutilidade de seu comentário.

Edward não se dignou a responder, como que impelido por uma força superior. Pisou fundo no acelerador, só parando quando já estavam em meio ao bosque que circundava a cidade.

O motor foi desligado e Bella percebeu que o som ritmado que ouvia era o das batidas aceleradas do próprio coração. Lentamente, olhou para os lados, depois para o veludo negro do céu, então soube que as únicas companhias eram as estrelas cintilando ao longe e as árvores balançando suas folhas ao sabor do vento frio.

— Está com medo de mim? — Edward perguntou, rompendo o silêncio antes de segurá-la pelo queixo e forçá-la a encará-lo.

— Não — Bella respondeu. Dissera a mais pura verdade. Estava, sim, intrigada com o comportamento de Edward. Seu único medo era que ele percebesse quanto o desejava e a desprezasse por isto.

— Mas deveria sentir medo! — exclamou Edward, depois de praguejar em russo. — Nos últimos seis anos você deixou de ser a adolescente bonita e corajosa, para se transformar em mulher irresistível. Meus camaradas me invejam por ter o privilégio de escoltá-la.

Bella não foi capaz de esconder o quanto aquele elogio a agradava.

— Obrigada. Gostei muito de o destino ter tramado nosso reencontro — confessou, um tanto enrubescida por causa da ousadia. — Isso me poupou o trabalho de precisar procurá-lo.

— Explique-se melhor, por favor — Edward pediu, arqueando as grossas sobrancelhas.

Bella abaixou os olhos ao responder:

— Bem, a verdade é que nunca esqueci o que fez por mim quando papai morreu, depois, fiquei surpresa ao encontrar o livro do Quebra-Nozes em minha mala — admitiu num fôlego. — Mesmo se você não tivesse sido designado para me escoltar, eu teria ido a sua procura em Moscou.

— A honestidade é uma de suas virtudes não é mesmo, Bellagie Swan? — ele murmurou com voz rouca.

— Diz isso como se estivesse ofendido! — atalhou Bella, ao ver uma ruga profunda vincar a testa de Edward, fazendo-o parecer contrariado.

— Ora, seria um tolo se me ofendesse! — garantiu, trazendo-a para mais junto do corpo musculoso, enquanto sussurrava: — E, você Bellagie, ficaria ofendida se eu confessasse que, desde que a vi no aeroporto de São Petersburgo, sonho em levá-la para minha cama e amar cada ponto de seu belo corpo?

— Não — respondeu ela, após um longo suspiro. — Afinal, tambem me sinto assim.

Um gemido rouco escapou dos lábios carnudos. Então, antes que Bella pudesse perceber o que acontecia, suas bocas se uniram num beijo ardente e sensual.

Sentindo seu corpo reagir àquele inebriante contato, Bella passou os braços em torno do pescoço largo e abandonou-se ao doce prazer das carícias de Edward.

Entre murmúrios e beijos, Edward a fazia sentir-se plenamente mulher.

_"Oh, meu Deus, se isto for um sonho faça com que eu não acorde nunca mais!",_ pensou, ao notar que as mãos grandes e másculas se apossavam de seus seios túrgidos.

Entregue à deliciosa sensação de ser amada pelo homem que tanto desejava, Bella nem percebeu o ruído de um carro que se aproximava e jogava os faróis altos no interior do Mercedes de Edward.

Entretanto, Edward havia sido treinado para estar sempre alerta. No mesmo instante em que a luminosidade os atingiu, ele a empurrou e sussurrou com rouquidão:

— Está na hora de irmos.

— Mas por quê! — Bella quis saber, com os lábios trêmulos, sentindo o corpo arder numa espécie de súplica para que fizessem amor.

— Porque é preciso, Bellagie — respondeu Edward, retomando a direção do carro e colocando-o em movimento.

— Quando vamos estar juntos de novo? — ela não teve o menor pudor em perguntar. — Quero dizer, junto do Edward que acabei de conhecer, não do oficial Cullen que me trata como uma simples protegida!

— Você jamais será apenas uma simples protegida de uma missão, minha cara! — declarou Edward, observando-a pelo canto dos olhos, - Prometo pensar em alguma coisa que nos aproxime, sem chamar a atenção dos outros professores, é claro!

— Não demore, Edward! Não sei se conseguirei esperar... — Bella implorou.

— Oh, mayah labof, não diga mais nada! Por favor, fique longe de mim até chegarmos no hotel...

Pelo tom emocionado da voz, Bella não teve dúvida de que os sentimentos de Edward eram tão intensos quanto os seus.

Durante o resto do trajeto até a cidade, permaneceram em silêncio, como se mal ousassem respirar.

Ao chegarem no saguão do hotel, Edward limitou-se a murmurar uma breve despedida e, parecendo estar fugindo de perigosos inimigos, retornou apressado para o carro.

Lutando para ocultar o turbilhão de suas emoções, Bella entrou no elevador e apertou o botão que marcava o número três. Assim que se viu na segurança e privacidade de seu novo quarto, jogou-se sobre a cama grande e macia, agradecendo aos céus por estar sozinha.

_"Pelo menos posso dar vazão a meus sentimentos e pensar em Edward, sem ter de me preocupar com o olhar de censura da sra. Procter",_ pensou, abraçando o travesseiro como se este fosse o objeto de sua paixão.

Perdida em pensamentos, adormeceu, só voltando a acordar horas mais tarde, ao ouvir a campainha do telefone soar com insistência.

_"Ah, deve ser o Edward",_ imaginou, após olhar o relógio de cabeceira e verificar que eram seis e vinte da manhã. Esfregando os olhos, atendeu ao chamado. — Edward é você? — foi logo dizendo, ao retirar o fone do gancho.

— Nunca atenda ao telefone desta maneira! — repreendeu-a a voz de barítono do outro lado da linha.

Ligeiramente aborrecida, Bella desculpou-se.

— Sinto muito, mas tinha certeza de que era você. Quem mais ligaria a esta hora!

— Não importa — Edward respondeu. — Ouça bem, é sábado, se quiser passar o final de semana comigo, arrume uma bolsa com roupas confortáveis e quentes. Às dez horas irei buscá-la. — Sem mais uma palavra, desligou.

Bella ouviu o aparelho emudecer, porém, sentia-se feliz demais para se aborrecer com o estilo lacônico de Edward. Teriam o final de semana inteiro só para eles, isto é o que importava!

Animada, saiu da cama e foi até o banheiro conjugado com intenção de tomar uma ducha quente e revigorante.

Enquanto esfregava o sabonete sobre o corpo escultural, não conseguia deixar de pensar em Edward e seus expressivos e sensuais olhos verdes.

— Ele é tão atraente! — exclamou alto, como toda garota apaixonada costumava fazer.

Com um suspiro profundo, fechou o chuveiro e retomou ao quarto. Vestida num robe cor-de-cereja, tratou de preparar uma pequena bolsa com duas calças de lã, um vestido e alguns suéteres.

Por volta das nove horas já estava pronta. Para aplacar um pouco a ansiedade, decidiu descer e saborear o café da manhã.

Quando chegou ao restaurante do hotel, ficou feliz ao verificar que Judith Procter não se encontrava ali. Pelo menos estava livre de lhe dar explicações.

Em menos de trinta minutos já tinha terminado, a primeira refeição do dia. Apressada, rumou para o saguão, onde ficou a espera de Edward.

Ele chegou pontualmente às dez horas e, como sempre, vestia terno preto e camisa branca, provável uniforme dos oficiais da KGB. Quem o observasse jamais imaginaria que estava saindo para passar o final de semana com Bella! Afinal, ao cumprimentá-la foi tão formal e distante como o era nos outros dias.

Apenas Bella, que na noite anterior conseguira abrir um pequeno buraco na armadura do soldado russo, era capaz de divisar o brilho de satisfação no fundo de seus olhos verdes.

Em silêncio, entraram no Mercedes e seguiram pela mesma rodovia da noite anterior.

Edward permitiu que o carro deslizasse suavemente pela estrada que recortava o bosque. Há cerca de vinte quilômetros de São Petersburgo, pegou um caminho de terra batida, que serpenteava até o alto de uma pequena colina.

— Para onde estamos indo? — Bella ousou questionar pela primeira vez e um sorriso nervoso brincou em seus lábios.

— Tenha calma, estamos chegando — tranqüilizou-a, pouco antes de um gracioso chalé, construído com enormes toras de madeira, surgir diante deles.

Bella prendeu a respiração enquanto admirava a casinha encantadora, toda ladeada por faustosa vegetação, e de cujas janelas pendiam românticas jardineiras repletas de flores silvestres.

— É lindo! — elogiou, deliciada.

— Sabia que iria gostar, Bellagie! Venho aqui quando desejo um pouco de paz — Edward murmurou, estacionando e descendo do veículo.

Ela o acompanhou em silêncio.

No instante em que se uniu a Edward na pequena varanda da casa, teve a nítida sensação de estar mergulhando num paraíso secreto. De repente, nada mais importava, ali, Edward Cullen e Bella Swan deixaram de ser uma estrangeira em visita a Rússia e um importante agente da KGB, para encarnarem o mais antigo papel criado pela natureza: o de um homem e uma mulher apaixonados.

Num gesto ardente, Edward a tomou nos braços e a beijou com avidez. Naquele final de semana, e em todos os outros que se seguiram, durante a estadia de Bella em São Petersburgo, eles se entregaram à luxúria da paixão, e, no chalé perdido num bosque da Rússia, conceberam Anna.

_"Anna!",_ Bella repetiu mentalmente o nome da filha. Foi o bastante para despertá-la do sonho em que se encontrava.

Com um leve gemido, abandonou as lembranças do passado e voltou a ser a Bella do presente. Sim, agora ela era de novo uma mulher de quase trinta anos, sensata e consciente de que seu relacionamento com Edward Cullen tinha sido um grande erro.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO IV**

— Ouviu o que eu disse, Bellagie! — insistiu Edward, **fitando**-a com expressão **interrogadora. **— Parece estar há milhares de quilômetros daqui!

— Claro que ouvi! Mas não acredito em uma só palavra! — Bella respondeu, esforçando-se para fazer desaparecer suas lembranças. — Sei bem que sempre foi um apaixonado por seu país, nunca iria abandonar tudo somente porque deseja passar o Natal comigo e Anna! Aliás, não duvido da existência de alguma armação por trás de toda essa história.

— Não seja cabeça-dura, Bellagie! — Edward grunhiu, exasperado. — Diabos, por que eu enganaria as duas mulheres que mais amo no mundo!

— Amor! Tem coragem de falar em amor! Se bem me lembro, foi você quem se recusou a deixar a Rússia para vir morar comigo nos Estados Unidos!

— Correção: eu a pedi em casamento e você recusou viver longe de seu país, recorda-se, Bellagie? Cheguei a implorar para que ficasse em São Petersburgo!

— Sim, mas não por causa do amor que dizia sentir!

— Então por que eu teria insistido! — Edward interrogou num tom cínico.

— Simples, meu tio era um respeitado general da marinha americana, nada melhor para os planos da KGB do que ter alguém infiltrado na família de Lloyd Swan! — Bella verbalizou a acusação que ficara presa em sua garganta anos a fio.

— Meu Deus, só soube disso quando você estava prestes a regressar aos Estados Unidos! — havia uma nota de incredulidade na voz de Edward. — Quem foi que lhe disse tamanha besteira!

— O bom senso — declarou Bella com indiferença. No entanto, apesar do simulado desdém, em seu íntimo ainda havia resquícios do desespero que sentira ao ouvir o tio dizer que Edward só tivera um romance com ela por causa de interesses políticos.

— Então foi por esse motivo que partiu sem nem ao menos olhar para trás? — Edward quis saber, cruzando o pequeno espaço que os separava e segurando-a pelos ombros com delicadeza. — E também por que resolveu não me contar sobre a existência de Anna?

Bella estava prestes a responder que ao partir não tinha a menor idéia de sua gravidez, quando um pequenino vulto surgiu na porta do corredor.

— Mamãe, papai, o que está acontecendo! — a pergunta de Anna ecoou pela sala, fazendo com que se afastassem.

— Não deveria estar na cama, minha filha! — Edward foi o primeiro a se recuperar do susto provocado pela aparição inesperada.

— Sim, mas ouvi vocês falando alto e pensei que estivessem brigando... — sussurrou a menina, olhando para a mãe com expressão acusadora. — Vocês estavam, mamãe?

— Não, querida! — Bella mentiu, odiando-se por ter de negar a evidência.

— Que ótimo! Isto quer dizer que poderemos ir conhecer a casa de papai amanhã, não é!

Bella abriu a boca para verbalizar uma negativa. Porém, tornou a fechá-la como se não estivesse certa da melhor atitude a tomar.

— Vamos, Bellagie, Hannibal é perto daqui! — Edward empenhou-se em convencê-la. — É a cidade de Mark Twain e podemos aproveitar para fazer um passeio cultural com Anna.

— Que interessante! — ela ironizou. — Só falta agora você dizer que Anna terá o privilégio de visitar a Casa de Mark Twain, na Rua da Colina, e tomar um chá no melhor estilo do Missouri.

— E por que não! — retraçou Edward, dando uma inesperada gargalhada. — Na verdade, a casa que comprei também fica exatamente na Rua da Colina.

_"Esta história está começando a tomar um rumo "surrealista" demais para meu gosto!",_ pensou Bella, fazendo uma careta. _"Um agente da KGB na terra de Huckleberry Finn e Becky Tatcher é um pouco demais para qualquer pessoa sensata!"_

— Agora, o que acha de voltar para o quarto e dormir, Anochka? — Edward sugeriu, ignorando Bella e piscando de maneira charmosa para a filha.

— Está bem, não quero mesmo perder a hora amanhã — confessou a menina, girando nos calcanhares e desaparecendo no pequeno corredor que levava aos quartos.

— Espere, vou com você, Anna! — Bella se ofereceu, ansiosa para fugir da presença de Edward e das lembranças que continuavam a atormentá-la. A boca estava úmida e o corpo trêmulo, como se tivesse acabado de fazer amor com Edward, naquela cabana perdida nos bosque da Rússia.

Num esforço para libertar-se das emoções perturbadoras, fingiu não notar que Edward a observava e seguiu apressada para o quarto da filha.

Depois de ajudar Anna a se cobrir e dar-lhe um beijo de boa-noite, sentou-se ao lado da cama e ficou acariciando os cabelos negros da menina.

— Você não está feliz, mamãe? — perguntou Anna, já com a voz embargada pelo sono. — Devia ficar! Afinal, Deus mandou meu pai como presente de Natal para nós! Por favor, fique feliz! Vamos ser uma família de verdade... — foi a última coisa que disse antes de seus olhinhos verdes se fecharem e a letargia do sono envolvê-la em definitivo.

Incapaz de conter-se por mais tempo, Bella deixou que as lágrimas de desespero e impotência inundassem seu rosto bonito. Como num transe, o corpo delgado foi sacudido pelos soluços e ela balbuciou:

— Se... se pelo menos fosse tão simples como acredita, minha filha.

— Mas é simples! — soou uma voz baixa e profunda, a suas costas. — Basta querer e tudo vai mudar! — garantiu Edward, segurando-a pelos ombros conforme e a conduzindo para fora do quarto. — Não pretendemos acordar Anna outra vez, não é mesmo? — perguntou em tom carinhoso, ao notar que os soluços eram cada vez mais altos.

— Claro que não! — disse Bella, enxugando os olhos com as mãos espalmadas.

— Ótimo, então vá se deitar, Bellagie! — Edward sugeriu, enroscando o dedo numa mecha dos cabelos loiro-acinzentados. — Amanhã será um outro dia e tenho certeza de que estará mais calma!

— Duvido muito!

— Ah, Bellagie, você sempre foi tão teimosa quanto bonita! — elogiou, beijando-a de leve na testa.

— Pare com isso! — repeliu-o, enquanto sentia uma onda de calor espalhar-se por todo o corpo.

Inexplicavelmente, esquecera-se do choro e da tristeza, a única coisa presente, naquele momento, era o homem moreno, há poucos metros de si, que um dia amara com loucura. Ou será que devia dizer a frase no tempo presente!, Interpelou-a o bom senso. Contudo, **Bella **preferiu fazer ouvidos moucos diante de tal possibilidade.

— Vá dormir, mayah labof — ele insistiu, num tom de voz baixo e carinhoso. — Está precisando colocar seus pensamentos em ordem.

— Por que, Edward? Por que você resolveu aparecer depois de sete anos? — questionou, sentindo que perdia a batalha e que o inimigo mais perigoso eram suas próprias emoções. A simples proximidade de Edward bastava para fazer o sangue correr mais rápido em suas veias. — Por favor, não diga que foi o amor por mim que o trouxe até aqui, pois nós dois sabemos que não é verdade!

— Sabemos mesmo, Bellagie! — Edward inquiriu, e um sorriso zombeteiro curvou os lábios carnudos.

— Se realmente desertou — prosseguiu ela, ignorando a pergunta —, então deve estar querendo lutar pela custódia de Anna. Não permitirei que a tire de mim, ouviu bem! Não permitirei! — exclamou, e, com os punhos cerrados, esmurrou o tórax musculoso e viril.

— Pare com isto, Bellagie! Jamais iria tirar Anna de você! — garantiu Edward, puxando-a para a sala a fim de evitar que a filha acordasse com o baralho. — Sei muito bem o quanto a separação da família pode ser traumática para uma criança!

Surpresa, Bella o viu afastar-se e caminhar até a enorme janela de vidro fume, castigada pela violência da tempestade de neve que caía sobre St. Louis.

— E até mesmo para uma jovem — ele completou, ainda de costas. — Foi essa a razão de meu empenho em tirá-la da cadeia, há doze anos. Sabia como estava se sentindo ao imaginar que nunca mais iria ver seu pai!

— Como poderia saber! — Bella atalhou com amargura.

— Talvez porque naquela ocasião, depois de muito tempo, me permiti lembrar de um garotinho de oito anos de idade, levado para longe dos pais que tanto amava e que nunca mais teve a oportunidade de revê-los.

Bella franziu o cenho e o observou atentamente. Era quase como se houvesse uma nota de choro e dor na voz de Edward.

— Quem era esse menino? — quis saber, desconfiada.

— Eu... — revelou, com profundo suspiro. — Numa tarde fria como hoje, estava em minha escola, num pequeno vilarejo da Sibéria, quando dois homens chegaram e disseram que minha mãe precisava de mim em casa. — Fez uma breve pausa, como se lutasse contra as próprias emoções. — Lembro-me bem de que tinha oito anos porque meu aniversário fora no dia anterior, e meu pai me presenteara com um pequeno trenó de madeira.

— E o que estes dois homens queriam com você? Eram amigos de seus pais? — Bella indagou, pressentindo a revelação de um grande segredo.

Edward esboçou um sorriso cínico.

— Amigos! Antes fossem. Eles me colocaram dentro de uma caminhonete e me levaram na direção oposta à minha casa. Recordo-me da neve batendo, impiedosa, contra o pára-brisa e que, quando finalmente tomei coragem e lhes disse que minha casa não era por aquele caminho, um dos homens me avisou que a partir de então minha casa era o estado e minha família os camaradas do partido.

— Oh, meu Deus, Edward! — Bella exclamou, dando-se conta de que ele fora roubado dos pais para servir aos interesses do comunismo. — Sinto muito, por você — balbuciou, chorando e, sem perceber, se atirou nos braços musculosos.

— Entende agora porque digo que sei bem o mal que faria para Anna se a tirasse da mãe que ela tanto ama! — Edward murmurou, abraçando Bella. — Por favor, não chore, mayah labof, isso aconteceu há quase trinta anos e o tempo é capaz de cicatrizar quase todas as feridas.

— Eu já tinha ouvido falar que coisas assim aconteciam em seu país, porém sempre acreditei que fossem boatos divulgados pela guerra fria — sussurrou Bella, erguendo o rosto para fitar os olhos verdes de Edward.

Edward Cullen sorriu com amargura.

— Sabe, quando comprei o livro do Quebra-Nozes, não foi apenas porque a vi admirando a luxuosa edição — explicou —, mas porque lembrei que minha mãe costumava contar a história de Clara e o boneco quebra-nozes para mim e minha irmã, antes de nos colocar para dormir. Acho que ao presenteá-la estava lhe revelando uma parte de minha alma.

Ansiosa para reconfortá-lo pela perda que ocorrera há tantos anos, Bella acariciou o rosto anguloso com a ponta dos dedos. Sem saber nem como e nem por que, viu-se fechando os olhos e oferecendo os lábios para serem beijados. Era estranho, a revelação que Edward acabava de fazer o tornava mais humano e acessível do que o charmoso oficial da KGB que conhecera até então.

Foi um beijo terno e suave, um doce bálsamo para aplacar a dor a que ambos estiveram expostos em suas vidas. Assim, ao se separarem Edward murmurou:

— Você sempre me fez muito bem, Bellagie! Quando a vi pela primeira vez, tive a nítida impressão de que era um raio de luar disposto a trazer um pouco de luz à escuridão de minha vida!

Sentindo o coração disparar, Bella preferiu fingir não ter ouvido o elogio.

— Você nunca procurou seus pais, Edward? — interrogou, retomando o assunto anterior.

— Não — ele confidenciou, abaixando os olhos. — Na verdade, no começo cheguei a pensar em fazê-lo, mas logo soube que seria vigiado e colocaria a vida de todos em risco.

— Compreendo.

— Espero que compreenda, Bellagie. Porque só assim poderá aceitar que desejo ficar ao lado de minha filha para sempre. Irei protegê-la e fazê-la sentir que tem uma família que a ama, mesmo nos momentos mais difíceis.

_"Sim, ele quer que __Anna __seja feliz, e para isto está disposto até mesmo a viver ao meu lado!",_ refletiu Bella, num misto de tristeza e decepção.

— Se está tão preocupado com o bem-estar de Anna, não entendo como teve coragem de nos abordar no saguão do teatro, antes de ela estar devidamente preparada para conhecê-lo!

— Ora, Bellagie, Anna me aceitou muito bem! — Edward afirmou com orgulho.

— Sim, mas poderia ter sido diferente.

— Não creio. Antes de me aproximar, fui informado de todas as características da personalidade de minha filha — confessou.

— Walt e Lacey me presentearam com várias fotos de vocês duas, além de relatórios sobre seus hábitos e preferências.

— Quer dizer que estávamos sendo vigiadas durante todo o tempo! — ela exclamou, com o rosto vermelho de indignação.

— Melhor dizer observadas — admitiu Edward. — Na verdade, eu mesmo queria ter oportunidade de ver minha filha, só que minha aparição poderia colocar todos em perigo. A KGB não perdoa seus delatores — completou com um suspiro de pesar.

— Muito conveniente! — ironizou Bella, esquecendo-se de que há poucos minutos se dispusera a consolá-lo. — Vocês agentes secretos vivem como se estivessem numa permanente batalha! — acusou-o.

— Não sou mais um agente, lembra-se! — ele retrucou. — Agora sou um escritor de histórias policiais. E, graças a este novo trabalho, tenho uma vida financeira bastante estável, que me permitirá oferecer muito conforto para você e nossa filha.

— Não quero seu dinheiro, Edward Cullen! — declarou Bella em russo. — Tudo o que desejo é que deixe a mim e a minha filha em paz, compreendeu bem!

Edward a fitou durante longo tempo, como se estivesse avaliando o comentário, depois aconselhou:

— Vá para a cama, Bellagie. Amanhã conversaremos com mais calma. Não adianta nos exaltarmos. Afinal, foram sete longos anos de distância e mal-entendidos, que devem ser resolvidos com bom senso e... Sem pressa.

— Não temos nada para resolver! Teimou ela. — Acho que tudo já foi dito entre nós

— Não, não foi e você sabe disso! Agora, mayah labof, se me arrumar um travesseiro pretendo passar a noite aqui na sala e amanhã faremos o passeio até Hannibal.

— Como pode ser tão arrogante! — esbravejou Bella, detestando o comportamento autoritário de Edward.

— Porque estou lutando pela minha felicidade, a de minha filha e a da mulher que amo.

"_Tudo isso não passa de um plano preconcebido para roubar __Anna, __sua tola! ",_ Bella conjecturou, debatendo-se entre a razão, que lhe dizia estar sendo manipulada, e as emoções, que teimavam em dar crédito a Edward.

Revoltada por ser tão vulnerável, desejando afastar-se dos insolentes olhos verdes, foi até o quarto e, após pegar dois travesseiros e um cobertor, tratou de retornar à sala e entregá-los a Edward.

— Durma como os anjos, querida — murmurou ele, logo que a viu girar nos calcanhares e sair do aposento.

Bella vestiu um pijama de flanela e deitou-se sob o pesado edredom de inverno. Queria dormir e esquecer tudo que lhe acontecera naquele dia. No entanto, a fragrância amadeirada da loção de barba de Edward parecia ter impregnado suas narinas, porque ainda podia senti-la como se ele estivesse deitado ali, a seu lado, e não no sofá da sala.

Nervosa, apertou o travesseiro contra o rosto, na vã esperança de banir as recordações que tanto a incomodavam.

_"Não vá embora, fique comigo, __mayah labof. __Podemos ser muito felizes juntos!",_ Edward dissera, no dia anterior à partida dela para os Estados Unidos.

_"Não posso ficar Edward, tenho meu país, meus tios. Mas prometo guardar dinheiro e voltar no ano que vem. Você também pode me visitar!",_ sugerira, desejando, no fundo, que ele se dispusesse a acompanhá-la. _"Quem sabe até possa vir morar na América, pode conseguir um posto nas Nações Unidas ou algo parecido e..."_

_"Impossível!",_ Edward esbravejara. _"A Rússia é meu lar e é aqui que poderei ser útil a meu povo."_

Bella ainda se lembrava da maneira hostil como haviam se despedido, e das muitas lágrimas que vertera durante o longo vôo para casa. Entretanto, nada se equiparara à surpresa em descobrir, um mês depois, que trazia no ventre um filho de Edward.

A princípio, chegou a pensar em contar a verdade a ele. No entanto, seu tio fizera questão de dissuadi-la de tal idéia, revelando que Edward era um oficial do alto escalão da KGB e se optara por escoltá-la pessoalmente era porque havia interesses políticos em jogo.

_"Mas que interesses Edward poderia ter, tio __Lloyd?",_ recordava-se de ter perguntado.

_"Você é minha sobrinha, querida, e isto já diz muita coisa",_ o sr. Swan sentenciara com um suspiro de pesar. _"Nós cuidaremos de você e da criança. Eu prometo..."._

Mas a promessa não fora cumprida. Pouco antes de Anna nascer, seus tios fizeram uma viagem de turismo ao Canadá e, na volta, o avião acabou caindo nos Grandes Lagos, sem deixar sobreviventes.

Dando um longo suspiro, Bella afastou as lembranças para longe e fechou os olhos, ansiosa para que o sono viesse e a brindasse com um pouco de paz.

Contudo, nem mesmo a inconsciência do sono trouxe-lhe a paz esperada. Acabou tendo uma noite agitada, com sonhos maus que a faziam gemer como se estivesse doente.

O pior era que um pesadelo se repetia com nítida clareza: de súbito, o príncipe do Quebra-Nozes surgia das páginas do livro russo, e, tomando Anna nos braços, fugia com a menina para uma terra distante.

— Não, não! — gritava Bella, porém de nada adiantava o protesto, Anna e o malvado raptor já haviam partido para sempre...


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO V**

— Mamãe, mamãe! Por que está gritando!

Bella abriu os olhos e deparou com Anna sacudindo-a pelos ombros, como se há muito estivesse tentando acordá-la e não conseguisse. Atordoada, voltou-se para o relógio de cabeceira e viu que já eram oito horas.

— Bom dia, querida — murmurou, acariciando o rosto assustado da filha. — Está tudo bem, só tive um sonho mau, nada mais.

— As vezes eu sonho com monstros e bruxas — confessou Anna, sorrindo, aliviada por saber que Bella estava bem. — Mas no outro dia nem lembro direito o que aconteceu. Você também vai esquecer, mamãe, não se preocupe! — reconfortou-a, antes de caminhar até o toucador e mirar-se no espelho.

Surpresa com a vaidade da filha, Bella observou que a menina já trocara o pijama por um conjunto de calça e colete de veludo azul-marinho, o seu favorito, e que seus cabelos negros estavam devidamente escovados.

— Está muito bonita, Anna — elogiou, complacente, ao mesmo tempo em que agradecia aos céus pelo rapto ter sido apenas um pesadelo.

— Obrigada. Você também precisa se trocar, mamãe. O café já está na mesa e temos que comer logo para não chegarmos tarde em Hannibal — falou a menina, caminhando para a porta.

— Tudo bem, querida. Prometo não demorar — murmurou. Tão logo ficou só, afastou as cobertas e foi até o armário embutido para separar o que vestir. Embora interiormente estivesse apreensiva com as surpresas que a aguardavam, decidiu não demonstrar a natureza de seus sentimentos, afinal, Anna era apenas uma garotinha e precisava ser poupada.

_"Mesmo que eu tenha de esconder o quanto a presença de __Edward __me incomoda!",_ pensou, enquanto vestia uma calça de veludo grafite e suéter listrado em preto-e-branco.

Depois de colocar botas de cano alto, foi até o banheiro e maquiou-se levemente. Só então rumou para a cozinha, onde pai e filha a aguardavam.

Um delicioso aroma de café fresco impregnava o ambiente. Anna não sabia lidar com a cafeteira elétrica, portanto fora Edward quem preparara o café da manhã.

— Bom dia! — Edward cumprimentou-a com um largo sorriso. Os cabelos negros estavam devidamente penteados, a camisa branca parecia impecável. Quem o observasse jamais acreditaria que tinha passado a noite no sofá da sala, sem ter nem ao menos o direito a uma troca de roupa!

— Bom dia — Bella respondeu, irritada por se deixar absorver pela aparência de Edward.

— Papai fez panquecas para mim, mamãe — contou Anna, que saboreava o desjejum. — Mas eu disse que você prefere-torradas e ele preparou algumas com geléia e manteiga.

— Obrigada — Bella sussurrou, sentando-se à mesa. — Não precisava se incomodar em preparar o café, eu mesma poderia tê-lo feito.

— Foi um prazer — Edward assegurou, sorrindo levemente ao levar um pedaço de panqueca aos lábios.

Embora a resposta dele tivesse sido a mais inocente possível, Bella notou que no fundo dos olhos verdes havia um brilho divertido e zombeteiro. Era óbvio que sua atitude a enfurecia!

_"Não vou mais me aborrecer, não vou!",_ prometeu ao seu ego, enquanto tomava um gole do líquido escuro e saboreava a torrada com geléia de uva.

Assim que terminou o breve café da manhã, ouviu soar a estridente campainha do telefone.

— Pensei que ainda estivesse quebrado! — exclamou surpresa.

— Devem ter arrumado hoje cedo — disse Edward. — Tinha um carro da companhia telefônica parado diante do prédio.

— Pode ser — Bella sussurrou, levantando-se para atender a chamada no aparelho da cozinha. — Alô?

— Por favor, a senhorita Swan? — solicitou uma voz feminina do outro lado da linha.

— E ela mesma — respondeu, franzindo o cenho. Quem poderia ser, ainda mais àquela hora de uma manhã de domingo!

— Aguarde um momento, por gentileza, que o senador Strickland deseja lhe falar.

Atônita, Bella recostou-se contra a parede e ficou a observar Edward e Anna que já começavam a tirar a mesa do café.

— Senhorita Swan? Aqui é James Strickland. E um prazer falar com a senhorita!

— Obrigada, senador — Bella agradeceu, sem saber ao certo o que dizer.

— Cara senhorita, estou telefonando porque soube que teve problemas em acreditar na história que Walt e Lacey Bowman lhe contaram na noite passada — ele foi direto ao assunto.

— Digamos que tenho motivos de sobra para ser desconfiada — replicou Bella, refletindo se era mesmo James Strickland quem estava do outro lado da linha. Embora a voz fosse muito parecida com a que conhecia através do rádio e da televisão, sempre havia um bom imitador entre os agentes...

— Imagino que sim, minha cara, mas desta vez pode ficar tranqüila. Nosso governo está dando total apoio ao senhor Cullen, isto porque graças às suas revelações conseguimos libertar vários prisioneiros americanos. Gostaria que levasse em conta, senhorita Swan, que se um homem é capaz de abandonar seu país e ficar quase seis anos em total isolamento, é porque de fato deve amá-la profundamente.

Bella não ousou responder ao comentário, e, pelo canto dos olhos, viu Edward observando-a enquanto colocava os pratos e xícaras no lava-louça.

— Esteja certa de que Edward Cullen é agora tão livre e americano quanto você, minha cara. Portanto, podem recomeçar sua vida em comum, sem temores.

— Gostaria que fosse verdade — Bella murmurou.

— Mas é verdade! Para provar isto minha mulher e eu gostaríamos muito de recebê-los em nossa casa um dia destes. Assim que passar o feriado de Natal, por favor, nos ligue para marcarmos um jantar. Boas festas e até breve, senhorita Swan.

Mesmo depois de desligar o aparelho, Bella ainda permaneceu um bom tempo parada com o fone nas mãos.

— Quem era mamãe! — Anna quis saber, com sua habitual curiosidade.

— Um amigo — Bella respondeu simplesmente, não ousando encarar Edward.

— Bom, já está tudo limpo e arrumado. Se você não se importa em me dar as chaves do carro, gostaria de ir até a garagem para aquecer o motor. Neste interim, pode cuidar da toalete de Anna — ele sugeriu, fitando-a com olhos perscrutadores.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Bella foi até a sala e colocou as chaves do Toyota nas mãos de Edward. Por uma fração de segundos seus dedos se tocaram e foi como se uma intensa corrente elétrica os percorresse. Era sempre assim entre eles, uma atração quase fatal...

Mas Edward pareceu não dar importância ao fato. Pegou o sobretudo marrom que deixara em cima do sofá da sala e seguiu até a porta.

— Vocês têm exatos vinte minutos para ficarem prontas! — comunicou antes de desaparecer no corredor.

_"Como sempre, ditando ordens!",_ pensou Bella, levando a filha até o banheiro e ajudando-a a escovar os dentes.

— Sabe, mamãe, disse ao papai que quero ter uma irmãzinha igual a da Melanie — Anna confessou, quando dez minutos mais tarde desciam as escadas do prédio para se unir a Edward na garagem.

Bella mordeu o lábio, preocupada com as fantasias que a menina começava a ter em relação ao futuro.

— Papai me prometeu que assim que vocês dois se casarem poderei ter quantos irmãos eu quiser. Ele gosta de família grande, sabia!

Ela engoliu em seco. Como Edward podia fazer promessas falsas! Jamais se casariam!

— Não vou me casar com seu pai, Anna! — tratou de desfazer as ilusões da criança.

— Claro que vai casar! — teimou a menina, fazendo biquinho.

Meu pai prometeu que ficará com a gente para sempre, mamãe. Não precisa ter medo, tudo vai dar certo agora! — assegurou, confiante, ao mesmo tempo em que entrelaçava os dedos pequeninos aos de Bella, procurando reconfortá-la.

Bella sorriu levemente para a filha. Em certas ocasiões Anna a surpreendia com as atitudes adultas que tomava, e aquela era uma delas.

— Querida, às vezes as pessoas fazem promessas que depois não podem ser cumpridas — murmurou cautelosa.

— Não o meu pai! Ele me ama e por isto vai fazer tudo para me ver feliz! — afirmou a garota, no instante em que chegavam à garagem.

Edward já as aguardava com o motor do carro ligado e abriu um breve sorriso ao ver a filha esquecer a mãe e correr para seus braços.

— Estamos prontas, papai — Anna informou desnecessariamente. — Não vejo a hora de conhecer minha nova casa!

Bella não pôde evitar um longo suspiro. Além de precisar lutar contra o turbilhão de emoções que Edward fizera ressurgir em seu peito, ainda tinha de lidar com as fantasias de Anna.

— Se quiser, posso ir dirigindo — Edward ofereceu. — Afinal, deve ter muita neve na pista.

— Tudo bem, não gosto mesmo de dirigir na estrada —- murmurou ela, contornando o carro e ocupando o lugar do passageiro.

Feliz da vida, Anna acomodou-se atrás, enquanto via o pai e a mãe sentarem-se lado a lado e o carro rumar em direção à casa de seus sonhos: sim, a casa onde teria uma família de verdade.

Já estavam viajando a mais de uma hora quando Edward ligou o rádio do Toyota, deixando fluir os acordes de uma conhecida canção natalina.

Imediatamente Anna se pôs a cantar, e, para surpresa de Bella, Edward acompanhou a filha, formando um inusitado dueto para a música que falava de Papai Noel e suas renas. Pelo canto dos olhos, viu o brilho que surgia na íris azulada enquanto Anna o beijava de leve na face.

_"Tenho o direito de privá-lo da única família que teve desde os oito anos de idade!",_ se perguntou confusa_. "Mas e se a história que me contou não for verdadeira? Não, __Edward __pode ter todos os defeitos do mundo, porém jamais mentiria a respeito de algo tão sério como a própria família!",_ acabou decidindo.

Com o coração apertado, Bella olhou pela janelinha e constatou que, apesar das máquinas trabalharem a todo vapor para retirar a neve da estrada, ainda havia muito gelo espalhado sobre a pista principal, o que fazia com que o ato de dirigir se tornasse uma verdadeira proeza.

No entanto, Edward parecia não ter a menor dificuldade em conduzir o Toyota, cantarolando junto com a filha. Estava tranqüilo e bem-humorado, como se aquela fosse uma límpida e agradável manhã de sol.

Bella recordou das muitas manhãs de domingo em que passeavam pelos bosques da Rússia e faziam amor sob a copa das árvores em florescência. Eram momentos mágicos e apaixonantes que os desentendimentos transformaram em amargas lembranças.

— Por que parou, papai? Eu ainda não quero ir ao banheiro! — a voz alterada de Anna a tirou de seus devaneios.

Esforçando-se por não demonstrar a natureza de suas emoções, Bella olhou a seu redor e viu que tinham parado no estacionamento de um grande posto de serviços.

— Tudo bem, filha. Se não quiser, não precisa ir — ele falou sorrindo divertido. — Afinal, só parei aqui para lhe contar um grande segredo.

— Um grande segredo! — Anna repetiu, arregalando os encantadores olhos verdes.

— Sim, estamos quase chegando em Hannibal. Só que antes disto, precisa saber de uma coisa. — Desta vez o tom de voz era baixo e grave. — Será que é capaz de guardar um segredo de família, Anochka! Apenas você, eu e sua mãe saberemos a verdade.

— Claro papai! — Anna garantiu.

— Ótimo! Então escute bem: quando deixei a Rússia precisei mudar de nome e...

— Por que papai? — a garota o interrompeu.

Bella notou que uma estranha tensão emanava do corpo musculoso de Edward.

— Bem, algumas pessoas ficaram muito bravas porque abandonei meu país — ele contou com evidente pesar. — E outras, aqui nos Estados Unidos, não queriam que eu me tornasse americano. Como não gostam de mim, estas pessoas desejam me fazer mal.

Por alguma razão inexplicável, Bella lamentou que Edward tivesse precisado abandonar o país que amava. Era como se pudesse sentir a mesma dor e saudade que ele...

— Nós gostamos de você, papai! Não precisa ficar triste! — Anna assegurou, tentando consolá-lo. — Mamãe e eu te amamos, não é mesmo, mamãe!

— E eu amo vocês duas! — disse Edward, com voz embargada. — Foi por isto, para que possamos ficar juntos e em segurança, que mudei de nome.

A canção natalina ainda ecoava pelo auto-falante do rádio, porém Anna parecia tê-la esquecido por completo, sua atenção estava toda voltada para o rosto bonito e triste do pai.

— Qual o seu nome agora, papai? — quis saber, curiosa.

— Gary Johnson — ele revelou com um suspiro.

_"Gary __Johnson!",_ Bella repetiu em pensamentos, sufocando uma louca vontade de rir. Era hilário que um homem tão sensual e atraente como Edward tivesse escolhido um dos nomes mais comuns dos Estados Unidos.

— Tem um menino com esse nome na minha classe! — Anna contou, empolgada. — E loirinho e tem uma tartaruga como animal de estimação. Sabe, na última sexta-feira do mês a professora deixa a gente levar os animaizinhos para a escola — revelou num só fôlego. — Sempre levo meu peixinho num aquário bem pequeno, que cabe em minha bolsa!

— Que bom, mas foi justamente porque centenas de pessoas na América se chamam Gary Johnson que escolhi este nome.

— Quer dizer que agora que se chama Gary ninguém mais está bravo com você! — Anna perguntou, usando a lógica simples e prática que só as crianças conhecem.

— Isso mesmo!

— Mas eu posso continuar te chamando de papai, não é!

— Claro, Anochka, você é a única pessoa no mundo que pode me dar o prazer de me chamar assim!

— Ah, mas só até eu ter uma irmãzinha! Depois ela também vai querer dizer papai.

— Espero que sim! — exclamou Edward, envolvendo a menina num forte abraço.

— Não esqueça, mamãe — Anna disse, encarando Bella por sobre os ombros largos de Edward —, agora deve chamar meu pai de Gary.

Bella sentiu o coração apertado dentro do peito, ao pensar que a filha julgava que tudo estaria solucionado com uma simples mudança de nomes.

— Tenho certeza de que sua mãe não se esquecerá, filha — Edward murmurou, soltando a garota e ajudando-a a colocar o cinto de segurança.

— Acho que devemos ir, Edward. Parece que vai cair outra tempestade de neve — Bella falou, lutando para organizar as emoções que pulsavam em seu peito. A inesperada aparição de Edward estava virando sua vida de pernas para o ar. Além de tudo, tinha que se acostumar a pensar nele como Gary Johnson! Quanta ironia!

O carro passou a deslizar em direção a Hannibal, durante o resto do trajeto, Edward e Anna tagarelaram e cantaram como se estivessem em viagem de férias.

— Não vejo a hora de ver minha filhinha correndo pelos corredores de minha casa — Edward sussurrou a certa altura.

Anna, que acabara de encontrar uma boneca esquecida no carro no dia anterior, sorriu deliciada com as palavras do pai.

— Eu e Clara também estamos ansiosas para chegar em casa — confidenciou, beijando a boneca, para a qual tinha dado o nome da menina que vivia as aventuras do Quebra-Nozes.

— Fico feliz em saber, querida Anochka. Fico feliz...

Por mais que tentasse, Bella não conseguia impedir que o som emocionado da voz de barítono e olhar apaixonado que Edward trocava com sua filha a tocassem profundamente.

O espírito doce e generoso de Anna, a maneira como ela deixava claro o quanto desejava ter uma família de verdade, fazia com que Bella sentisse um nó na garganta e uma estranha vontade de compactuar com as necessidades da filha.

Edward, por sua vez, também parecia afetado pela ingênua docilidade da criança. Libertando uma das mãos do volante, procurava pelo rostinho delicado e murmurava algumas palavras em russo, que significavam "meu querido bebê".

Bella sentiu que não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer para separar pai e filha. Eles se amavam e se completavam em sua incomum similaridade de corpo e de espírito. Embora até o dia anterior Anna jamais tivesse visto Edward, nem mesmo em foto, agora eles se reconheciam como pessoas em cujas veias corria o mesmo sangue.

_"O que vai ser de mim se ela escolher o pai!"_ Bella se perguntou, levando instintivamente a mão ao peito, como que para se proteger da dor iminente.

Por um lado, chorava a possibilidade de perder a filha, por outro, a triste consciência de que, apesar de todo o sofrimento que lhe trouxera o amor por Edward, ainda queria muito ser beijada pelos lábios carnudos e amada pelo corpo másculo e sedutor.

Contudo, ainda imersa em seus devaneios, percebeu que estavam deixando a auto-estrada para entrar na graciosa Hannibal.

A pequena localidade tinha se tomado famosa graças a Samuel Langhorne Clemens, nome verdadeiro de Mark Twain, que no século 19 ousara escrever sobre a infância e adolescência que vivera às margens do Mississipi.

Esquecendo momentaneamente os problemas para apreciar o cenário dos livros de Mark Twain, Bella viu que depois de passar pelo Museu Mark Twain Edward seguiu para o centro da cidade e, após contomar o fim da avenida principal, pegou a famosa Rua das Colinas.

Quinhentos metros à frente, parou o Toyota vermelho diante de uma bela casa de dois andares, com janelas pintadas de verde-garrafa e uma imensa varanda onde havia uma cadeira de balanço e alguns vasos de flores.

— Chegamos em casa, minha querida Anochka — Edward anunciou, descendo do carro e ajudando a filha a fazer o mesmo.

Os belos olhos verdes da menina se iluminaram, revelando contentamento.

— Onde estão os cachorros, papai!

— Na garagem dos fundos — revelou Edward, abrindo a porta para ajudar Bella a descer do veículo.

Extasiada, Bella observou a bela construção que tinha diante dos olhos e se perguntou se o trabalho de Edward como escritor proporcionava-lhe tanto dinheiro! No fundo, desconfiava que aquela casa era fruto de algum segredo de espionagem.

— Não, Bella, comprei este lugar com os direitos autorais recebidos com as vendas do primeiro livro que publiquei — ele falou, como sempre, parecendo ter o raro dom de ler seus pensamentos. — Os americanos são leitores ávidos e graças aos céus eu tenho um respeitável back-ground para escrever romances policiais. Já vi coisas que nem a mais fértil imaginação poderia criar!

— Quanto a isto não tenho a menor dúvida! — Bella exclamou com ironia, voltando, em seguida, sua atenção para Anna, que a esta altura já corria para a varanda e se sentava na cadeira de balanço.

— Vamos entrar — Edward a chamou, antes de dar alguns passos e alcançar a porta da frente.

Ao se ver no hall luxuoso e, ao mesmo tempo, aconchegante, Bella não pôde evitar de pensar que ali havia um toque feminino. Não podia ter sido Edward quem decorara a casa. Será que ele não vivera tão sozinho nos últimos seis anos como queria fazê-la acreditar!

Por uma fração de segundos, um insano e traiçoeiro ciúme corroeu as entranhas de Bella, levando-a a odiar uma mulher que, talvez, só existisse em sua imaginação.

_"Edward Cullen não tem nada a ver com você, Bella Swan, mantenha isto nesta sua cabeça oca!",_ ordenou para si mesma. No fundo, porém, sabia que a razão pouco ou nada tinha a ver com os assuntos do coração.

— Venham por aqui — a voz de Edward a trouxe de volta ao presente. Como um autômato, ela o seguiu até uma saleta, decorada com imensos sofás de veludo xadrez, em cuja parede oposta à porta de entrada havia uma lareira revestida em mármore carrara.

— Puxa que casa linda, papai! — Anna manifestou sua admiração.

Embora partilhasse da mesma opinião, Bella se absteve de fazer comentários.

Contudo, Edward não deixou por menos. Com um sorriso zombeteiro, segurou-a pelos ombros e a forçou a encará-lo.

— Gostou da casa, Bellagie?

_"Por que sempre fazia questão de chamá-la daquela maneira!",_ refletiu, aturdida. Era quase como se soubesse que todas as vezes que dizia seu nome com aquele sotaque russo trazia à tona as lembranças dos momentos de amor e êxtase que haviam partilhado.

— Sim, é uma casa muito bonita e... bem decorada — acabou por acrescentar com uma ponta de cinismo.

— Lacey Bowman vai ficar feliz em saber que gostou. Foi ela quem me ajudou a dar um toque feminino na decoração — revelou Edward, sorrindo com malícia. — Afinal, os Bowman são os únicos amigos que tenho na América.

Irritada por seus pensamentos serem tão transparentes para Edward, Bella seguiu até a enorme janela envidraçada e puxou as cortinas de renda. Ficou surpresa com a bela visão que tinha dali: não só um imenso jardim erguia-se até o sopé da colina, como, ao fundo, também havia um pequeno riacho, agora congelado devido ao inverno rigoroso.

— No verão tudo fica ainda mais bonito — Edward sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo a estremecer ligeiramente.

— Papai, quero ver os cachorros! — Anna insistiu, começando a ficar aborrecida porque a tinham esquecido.

— Claro, filha, espere um minuto! — ele prometeu, pouco antes de sair do aposento.

Segundos depois, Edward retornou à sala trazendo consigo dois imensos pastores alemães.

— Estes são Thor e Gandy — apresentou os cães à filha e, instintivamente, como que num silencioso gesto de boas-vindas, os animais lamberam as mãozinhas da garota.

— Oi, vocês são muito bonitos! — Deliciada porque em menos de vinte quatro horas havia ganhado um pai, uma nova casa e dois bichinhos de estimação, Anna abaixou-se e envolveu a fêmea pelo pescoço. — Você deve ser Gandy, não é?

— Sim, ela é — Edward respondeu, seus lábios carnudos curvados num sorriso de puro contentamento. — Agora Gandy, Thor e eu temos uma surpresa para você, filhinha.

— Surpresa? Outra! — Anna mal podia acreditar na sorte.

— Sim, olhe! — logo que acabou de falar, Edward foi até o corredor e voltou de lá com uma pequena caixa nos braços.

— São os filhotes de Gandy e Thor.

Emitindo um gritinho de satisfação, a menina pegou os três cachorrinhos peludos e os colocou sobre o tapete da sala.

— Oh, papai, olhe para este aqui, é tão pequenininho que pode caber na minha mão! — Anna exclamou, acariciando um dos filhotes.

Bella observou a filha, e, por um momento, ficou grata a Edward por fazer Anna tão feliz.

— Qual o nome dele, pai? — a menina quis saber, aninhando o cachorrinho de pêlo cinza nos braços.

— Bem, como será seu, acho que é você quem deve escolher o nome! -— Edward revelou sorridente.

Pela milésima vez, desde que Edward aparecera no saguão do teatro de St. Louis, os olhos verdes de Anna brilharam com a intensidade de uma constelação de estrelas.

— Será que posso chamá-lo de Príncipe Marzipã Johnson! — Ela indagou, voltando-se para Bella.

Divertida com sugestão, Bella começou a rir e Edward logo a acompanhou.

— Por que, então, não o chamamos apenas de Príncipe? — sugeriu Edward, beijando a filha na testa. — Agora, que tal levar seu amiguinho para ajudá-la a encontrar seu novo quarto?

— Oba! Posso, mamãe!

Bella assentiu com um movimento de cabeça. No entanto, assim que ficou só com o russo moreno e viril, soube que tinha acabado de cometer um terrível engano.

Por um breve instante, os olhos deles se encontraram e foi como se uma antiga chama voltasse a incendiar-lhe o peito.

— Edward, eu...

— Depois, Bellagie, depois. A não ser que deseje se juntar a mim no chuveiro...

Ela se calou e, no momento seguinte, o viu desaparecer pela porta entreaberta. Dando um longo suspiro e colocando as mãos no bolso da calça de veludo, reconheceu que era torturante a maneira como seu corpo ainda reagia à sensualidade que emanava de Edward Cullen.

— Torturante...


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO VI**

Bella estava com medo. Medo de gostar da casa de Edward, medo de se deixar envolver pela sensualidade e o carisma, que conhecia tão bem, a ponto de não saber mais o que era real e o que não passava de imitação barata. No entanto, o pior de todos os seus temores era Anna. E se ela acabasse se apaixonando perdidamente por Edward Cullen? Será que deveria se referir a ele como Gary Johnson!

Não sabia. Só conseguia pensar que, embora desertor, Edward era ainda um filho da Rússia e, apesar dos pesares, amava seu país. Quem poderia culpá-lo se, de uma hora para outra, resolvesse partir para o pequeno vilarejo na Sibéria, em busca dos pais de quem fora afastado para servir à ex-União das Repúblicas Socialista.

No fundo, Bella tinha certeza de que um dia, não importava quanto tempo se passasse e nem os perigos que teria de enfrentar, Edward iria viajar para aquele ponto perdido no mapa em busca dos familiares que amava.

— Ele vai querer levar Anna consigo... — completou em voz baixa, sentindo antecipadamente a dor da saudade. Sete anos antes, recusara-se a casar com Edward porque não pretendia viver na Rússia. Mas e agora! Tinha de pensar na filha, na dor que experimentaria ao vê-la partir, como no pesadelo que tivera naquela manhã.

Nervosa, caminhou de um lado para outro da sala e acabou decidindo que o melhor a fazer era ter uma longa e honesta conversa com ele. Afinal, precisava saber o que estava planejando.

Assim, com passos firmes, saiu para o corredor e iniciou uma louca procura por Edward.

Abriu a primeira porta à esquerda e viu que ali, na imensa cozinha decorada em estilo britânico, não havia sinal dele.

Em questão de segundos tinha vasculhado quase todos os cômodos do andar inferior e acabou por descobrir que a casa era ainda maior do que imaginara a princípio. Na verdade, chegava a parecer uma mansão se comparada ao minúsculo apartamento em que vivia com Anna.

Pensando nisso, deu um longo suspiro e abriu a última porta à direita. A julgar pelo computador e pelo aparelho de Fax dispostos sobre uma grande escrivaninha de carvalho maciço, o aposento deveria ser uma espécie de escritório.

Parada no centro da enorme sala, Bella teve consciência da estranha situação em que se encontrava: estava na casa de Edward Cullen, um homem por quem se apaixonara perdidamente, mas que nunca se revelara por inteiro.

Se quisesse ser honesta consigo mesma, precisava admitir que, tirando as horas de amor e prazer que haviam desfrutado nos braços um do outro, Edward sempre evitara conversar e dividir seus problemas.

Atônita diante da nova percepção, questionou quem seria o verdadeiro Edward Cullen? Será que Edward era seu nome de batismo ou apenas uma identificação fornecida pelo governo, após tê-lo raptado e transformado em agente especial!

Dando-se conta de que seria muito difícil encontrar respostas para tantas perguntas, Bella emitiu um gemido de irritação e desespero.

Então, como acontecera na noite anterior, sentiu as mãos fortes segurarem seus ombros. Em seguida, ouviu Edward murmurar roucamente:

— Não tente solucionar todos os mistérios do mundo de uma só vez, mayah labofi.

Outra vez Bella teve a nítida sensação de que a leitura de pensamentos deveria ser uma das disciplinas ensinadas aos agentes da KGB. Como ele podia saber o que lhe passava na mente!

— Ainda não tivemos a oportunidade de ter um tempinho só para nós — disse Edward, num sussurro, acariciando a linha elegante do pescoço de Bella, antes de mordiscar sua orelha num gesto impregnado de sensualidade.

Sentindo um arrepio percorrê-la de alto a baixo, Bella foi obrigada a fazer um grande esforço a fim de não demonstrar o quanto a carícia a perturbava.

— Por mais que eu adore Anna, acho que teria perdido a cabeça se nossa filha não tivesse se entretido com Príncipe e me deixado sozinho com sua linda mãe! — Edward soprou as palavras em seu ouvido. Então, com um gesto rápido, porém delicado, forçou-a a girar nos calcanhares e acabaram por ficar frente a frente. — Oh, Deus, estes foram os sete anos mais difíceis de minha vida! Quanta saudade, Bellagie!

O calor do corpo moreno irradiou para o de Bella e, no mesmo instante, ela foi tomada pelo velho e conhecido arrebatamento. Apesar das dúvidas e temores que tinha em relação a Edward, não podia negar: a linguagem da paixão ainda falava mais alto do que todas as outras.

Notando essa vulnerabilidade, a boca carnuda e sensual traçou um caminho de fogo pelo rosto e colo de Bella.

Inebriada pelo doce aroma que emanava da pele recém-barbeada, ela permitiu que as carícias ficassem cada vez mais ousadas. De repente, todo seu corpo ansiava por compartilhar a sensualidade de Edward.

— Depois que regressou aos Estados Unidos, nunca mais tive alguém importante em minha vida — confessou ele. — E pelo que fui informado, você também não, mayah labof. Isto prova que nossa relação foi algo único e especial. Por favor, não vamos deixar que acabe! — implorou antes de se apossar de vez dos lábios rosados.

Bella tentou não corresponder ao beijo. Contudo, sentia como se uma droga poderosa estivesse atuando sobre sua mente, levando-a a esquecer que Edward agora era um inimigo, não o amante que a enlouquecera naquela cabana da longínqua Rússia.

Mas a boca sensual não lhe deu tempo para racionar. Com maestria completou seu feitiço e toda a paixão, oculta dentro do peito de Bella, veio à tona, revelando a urgência de suas emoções.

Com os corpos unidos pelo desejo, acariciaram-se sofregamente, parecendo querer compensar, de uma só vez, os sete anos em que estiveram separados.

Ao tocar o peito viril de Edward, Bella notou que ele também mergulhava as mãos experientes sob seu suéter listrado, procurando avidamente seus seios túrgidos.

_"Meu Deus, é loucura!",_ conjecturou em desespero. Mas o desejo era mais forte que a razão e tudo em que conseguia pensar era que nenhum homem jamais a fizera sentir-se tão mulher quanto Edward.

Queria experimentar a sensação de tê-lo invadindo o calor de seu ventre, para depois explodirem juntos na alegria do êxtase carnal. Precisava ser tocada e acariciada para compensar os anos de saudade e solidão!

_"Como é bom!",_ refletiu Bella, no instante em que a língua quente e macia acariciou o canto de seus lábios entreabertos. Emitindo um gemido rouco, enlaçou o pescoço viril e o trouxe para mais junto de si. Mal tinha consciência de que, bem próxima, uma vozinha melodiosa falava com Thor.

Foi apenas no momento em que o ranger da porta do escritório ecoou pelo ambiente que Edward e Bella se afastaram, assustados.

— Anna! — Bella exclamou, sentindo um intenso rubor espalhar-se nas faces.

— Olá, Anochka, achei que estivesse brincando em seu quarto — Edward comentou, sorrindo como se nada de anormal estivesse acontecendo entre eles.

— Eu estava, só que Príncipe teve fome e precisei trazê-lo para Gandy amamentá-lo — explicou a menina, dando de ombros.

— Entendo...

— Mamãe, você e o papai estavam fazendo um bebezinho! — Anna quis saber, encarando Bella e franzindo o cenho ao notar seu rubor.

— Não, Anna, ainda não estávamos fazendo um bebê — Edward respondeu por Bella, paralisada diante da natureza da pergunta.

— Primeiro sua mãe precisa concordar em se casar comigo. O que acha, será que devo fazer o pedido agora! — ele piscou para a filha, num gesto de cumplicidade.

— Não, Edward, por favor, não faça isso! — Bella implorou. Contudo, Anna já concordava solenemente com a sugestão do pai e não foi preciso muito para perceber sua derrota.

— Bellagie... — ele começou a dizer, ao mesmo tempo em que voltava a tomá-la nos braços —, gostaria que se tornasse minha esposa. Com a ajuda do senador Strickland, consegui montar um esquema para que um juiz de paz nos case, na próxima quarta-feira. Será uma cerimônia íntima, somente nós três e Lacey e Walt Bowman como testemunhas. O único detalhe que falta é você dizer sim.

Bella o fitou com expressão beligerante. Odiava a maneira arrogante como ele manipulava o destino dos outros! Edward era mesmo um déspota!

— Por favor, vamos nos tornar, uma família de verdade! — suplicou, em sua impressionante voz de barítono. — Anna não pode crescer sem ter um pai. Claro que também não quero vê-la ser criada por um padrasto, e, obviamente, você também não, pois se fosse assim já teria se casado.

O pior era que Edward estava com a razão. Bella preferia morrer a ter de admitir isso.

— Pode deixar seu emprego na loja de automóveis e dedicar-se a Anna em tempo integral. Esta casa precisa de mãe, pai, marido e mulher para funcionar harmonicamente. Desejo que minha filha tenha o que todas as crianças deveriam ter: uma família estruturada e feliz.

Seguiu-se um longo silêncio, durante o qual Bella tentou absorver o que estava sendo dito. No fundo, tinha a impressão de estar num daqueles sonhos confusos, onde nada fazia sentido...

— Anna — ela disse finalmente —, preciso falar com seu pai. Por que você e Thor não vão dar uma olhadinha no Príncipe, para ver se está tudo bem?

— Vai se casar com meu pai! — a menina insistiu em saber.

— Filha, faça o que eu disse, por favor — Bella pediu, esforçando-se para não se alterar. Não gostava de gritos e ordens espalhafatosos, pois achava que isto só vinha a diminuir o respeito da criança pelos pais. No entanto, era difícil lidar com seus problemas e a teimosia de Anna ao mesmo tempo.

— Quero morar com meu pai! — repetiu a garota com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. — Aqui eu tenho muitos cachorros, um quarto com cama cor-de-rosa e até mesmo uma pequena escrivaninha para estudar. Não quero voltar para aquele apartamento horrível! — gritou por fim.

— Já basta Anochka! — Edward a repreendeu, e não foi preciso nem alterar o tom de voz para que Anna puxasse Thor pela coleira e saísse do escritório no mesmo instante.

Bella apertou as mãos nervosamente e se perguntou o que iria fazer para dominar o gênio da filha e ensinar-lhe que existiam valores superiores aos bens materiais.

_"Como a auto-estima, por exemplo!",_ refletiu com ironia, ao perceber que, involuntariamente, estava admirando o charme que emanava de Edward. Mordendo o lábio, forçou-se a banir a pungente atração para longe e, determinada a ignorar as emoções conflitantes, anunciou:

— Não tenho a menor intenção de me casar com você! Quanto a Anna, poderá vê-la sempre que desejar. Aliás, se quiser marcar os dias da semana para fazê-lo, é só dizer que a trarei pela manhã, depois à noitinha virei buscá-la.

— Esta é nossa casa agora! — veio a pronta resposta. — Quero vocês duas aqui, todos os dias e todas as noites, para o resto de nossas vidas.

— Impossível, Edward! — objetou. — Mas, como já disse, estou disposta a aceitar que veja Anna regularmente.

— Não gostei desse arranjo!

— Bem, é isto ou nada! — Bella declarou .com os olhos castanho-dourados faiscando de raiva. — Agora, se já mostrou sua casa para minha filha, por favor, devolva a chave do carro que pretendo retornar a St. Louis.

Sem uma palavra, Edward colocou a mão num dos bolsos do jeans e tirou as chaves do Toyota de lá.

Bella ficou chocada ao vê-lo entregar as chaves sem resistir, e mais ainda quando, minutos depois, arrastava Anna para o carro e dava partida. Ele não fez nada para impedir que se fossem.

— Papai, papai, não deixe minha mãe me levar embora! — Anna gritou, em desespero. O Toyota vermelho foi posto em movimento e a casa de janelas verdes ficou para trás, bem longe, no alto da Rua da Colina.

Por mais que Bella tentasse explicar suas razões à filha, a menina não queria ouvi-la, depois de esgotar todo seu estoque de lágrimas, ainda declarou:

— Odeio você, mamãe, eu te odeio! — Havia uma mancha avermelhada em torno dos olhos pequeninos e, ainda soluçando, Anna abraçou-se à boneca que esquecera no carro. — Clara também te odeia, ela sabe que está mandando o nosso Príncipe embora. Ela sabe, ouviu!

Sentindo o coração partir em mil pedaços, Bella rezou para que Anna acabasse compreendendo que não podia ter tudo o que desejava. Assim, infligindo-se a culpa pela tristeza da filha, e carregando o peso das emoções conturbadas que nutria por Edward, deixou Hannibal, seguindo pela auto-estrada que as levaria de volta à St. Louis.

— Bella? Telefone. É a diretora da escola de Anna — informou Cheryl Brand, colega de Bella na agência de automóveis.

— Oh, Deus! — Bella exclamou, apressando-se em atender. Provavelmente Anna ficara doente. Afinal, recusava-se a comer desde que tinham voltado de Hannibal, no dia anterior, e, pela manhã, nem ao menos aceitara tomar um copo de leite. — Sim, aqui é Bella Swan — atendeu, segurando o fone com mãos trêmulas.

— Bom dia, senhorita Swan, sou Carla Morley, assistente da direção. Estou ligando para perguntar se existe algum inconveniente em Anna ir para casa com o pai? Sua filha não se sentiu bem esta manhã e como liguei para agência e não encontrei a senhorita Anna me pediu que chamasse o senhor Johnson em Hannibal.

_"Como __Anna __sabia o número do telefone de __Edward!",_ Bella se perguntou, atônita.

— O problema é que a senhora não colocou o nome do pai de Anna na lista de pessoas autorizadas a apanhá-la em caso de emergência — prosseguiu a mulher do outro lado da linha. — Assim, necessito de seu consentimento para permitir que o senhor Johnson a leve para casa.

_"Santo Deus!",_ Bella pensou, pressionando a mão contra a testa como se estivesse com uma terrível enxaqueca.

— Escute, senhorita Morley, por favor, não libere minha filha até eu chegar aí. Obrigada por ser tão responsável! — agradeceu, recolocando o fone no gancho e sentindo todo seu corpo tremer de pavor.

Zangada como estava, Anna acompanharia o pai para onde quer que ele fosse, e Edward, certamente, já perdera as esperanças de que aceitaria o pedido de casamento. Dessa forma, ambos poderiam achar que tinham motivos de sobra para desaparecer da vida dela.

Com o coração batendo em ritmo acelerado, Bella informou a Cheryl que precisava sair e apressou-se em seguir até o Toyota, estacionado no pátio da loja.

Nunca soube como conseguiu fazer o trajeto até a escola em cerca de dez minutos. Normalmente, levava pelo menos meia-hora de seu local de trabalho até lá. Contudo, normal seria a última palavra que escolheria para descrever a situação, considerou, parando na frente do enorme prédio escolar, em cujas paredes estavam desenhadas fadas, duendes e vários outros personagens do universo infantil.

Apreensiva, saiu do veículo e rumou direto para a sala da diretora.

Edward estava lá, sentado em frente à escrivaninha de Carla Morley, segurando Anna em seu colo.

Como sempre, a visão de pai e filha juntos surtiu um estranho efeito sobre suas emoções. Sentia-se como se fosse uma pedra impedindo a felicidade de ambos. _"Deixe de pensar bobagens, sua tola!",_ repreendeu-se, pouco antes de cumprimentar a assistente da diretora.

— O que houve, filha! A senhora Morley disse que você está doente — murmurou, voltando-se para Anna e exibindo um sorriso.

— É, não estou me sentindo nada bem! — contou a menina, com a voz baixa e trêmula. O instinto materno de Bella logo detectou que havia algo de muito estranho naquela história.

— Estamos enfrentando uma terrível epidemia de gripe aqui na escola — manifestou-se Carla Morley. — Talvez seja este o mal que aflige Anna, não é querida?

Anna concordou, meneando a cabeça.

— Pode ser — assentiu Bella, procurando ignorar Edward, que agora tirava a menina do colo e se levantava.

— Bem, então creio que já podemos ir, não? — ele falou pela primeira vez.

— Sim — respondeu, odiando-se por se deixar impressionar pelo corpo másculo e atraente. — Obrigada, senhora Morley.

— Não há de que, senhorita Swan. Ainda bem que teremos o feriado de Natal para que esta garotinha se recupere em casa, certo minha querida? — falou a assistente de direção, acariciando as faces de Anna.

Após breve despedida, Bella pegou na mãozinha da filha e a puxou em direção à porta de saída.

Com um sorriso irônico brincando nos lábios carnudos, Edward as acompanhou.

— Não acha que a diretora pode estranhar o fato de você mal ter me dirigido a palavra? — ele perguntou.

— Claro que não! A senhora Morley está acostumada a lidar com desentendimentos de pais separados e, por certo, é isto o que pensa que somos!

— Mas você ainda nem aceitou se casar com meu pai, mamãe! — interviu Anna, demonstrando estar prestando atenção à conversa.

— Escute aqui, mocinha, como sabia o telefone de seu pai, hein! — questionou, ignorando o comentário da filha e, ao mesmo tempo, procurando solucionar uma dúvida que a corroía desde que recebera o telefonema de Carla Morley.

— Mas eu não sabia o número dele! — garantiu Anna. — Só disse para tia Carla que meu pai morava em Hannibal e que seu nome era Gary Johnson.

Bella mordeu o lábio, aborrecida.

— Nossa filha é muito esperta, Bellagie — Edward declarou em russo. — Mas se você não esquecer um pouco essa paranóia de que precisa me manter afastado, acabará por deixá-la alienada.

— Cretino! — praguejou no mesmo idioma, embora interiormente desse razão a Edward. Uma criança necessitava de tranqüilidade e segurança para crescer. Se continuasse a demonstrar seus temores e desconfiança, poderia comprometer o amadurecimento psicológico da filha.

— Será que podemos ir para casa agora? — a vozinha da menina se fez ouvir. — Eu não me despedi do Príncipe ontem e ele já deve estar sentindo minha falta.

— Tomarei conta dele para você, Anochka — Edward prometeu. Por uma fração de segundos, Bella não soube direito o que dizer. Afinal, estava consternada com a descoberta de que, para Anna, seu lar agora era a elegante casa de Hannibal e não o pequeno apartamento em que tinham morado nos últimos seis anos.

Sem dúvida, Edward havia notado que o sangue lhe fugira das faces de contornos delicados, porque no instante em que segurou a porta do Toyota aberta para que a filha entrasse, murmurou com voz pausada:

— Parece que você e sua mãe vão precisar ir direto para cama, Anochka!

— Está doente, mamãe! — Anna interrogou e um brilho de preocupação surgiu em seus olhos verdes.

— Não, não estou — Bella apressou-se em responder, enquanto via Edward colocar o cinto de segurança na filha.

— Vai com a gente, não é papai? — O tom de súplica na vozinha infantil era evidente.

— Bem, depende de sua mãe, querida — informou ele, abrindo os braços musculosos em sinal de impotência.

— Ah, mãe, deixa vai!

Sentindo-se acuada pela insistência de Anna, Bella acabou por sucumbir.

— Está bem, seu pai pode vir com a gente, mas no carro dele! — cuidou de explicar antes que Edward se acomodasse no banco de passageiro do Toyota.

— Estarei logo atrás de você, filha — Edward prometeu.

— Ah, não, pai, fique comigo, por favor!

Encurralada, de um lado pelos desejos de Anna, de outro pelo tumulto de suas próprias emoções, Bella agarrou-se ao volante como se este fosse uma tábua de salvação. Sem ter consciência do fato, seus dedos comprimiram o material duro e resistente, até que nódulos esverdeados aparecessem sob a pele fina e alva das mãos.

Edward observou mãe e filha, cada uma dominada por um sentimento diferente e, de súbito, tomou uma decisão.

— Vou com vocês! — anunciou, entrando no Toyota e sentando-se no banco traseiro. — Depois venho buscar meu carro.

Bella teve vontade de gritar que não o queria ali. Contudo, sabia que a filha não a perdoaria se o fizesse. Pelo espelho retrovisor, viu Anna enlaçar o pescoço do pai, sendo embalada como um bebê.

Naquele momento, enquanto Edward fazia de tudo para garantir a Anna que estaria sempre a seu lado, Bella deu-se conta de que o sentimento que o movia era o mais forte e poderoso de todos: o amor.

Edward amava a filha. Emoções como as que transpareciam no brilho de seus olhos verdes não podiam ser disfarçadas. Por mais que lhe doesse admitir, Edward amava Anna da mesma forma que ela.

Com os olhos marejados de lágrimas, pôs o carro em movimento. Durante todo o trajeto até o apartamento, que ficava na zona oeste de St. Louis, ninguém ousou dizer uma palavra. A bem da verdade, pai, mãe e filha permaneceram no mais absoluto silêncio.

Tão logo estacionou o Toyota, Bella saiu do carro e esperou que Edward e Anna fizessem o mesmo. Entretanto, qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver que ele saia do carro segurando a filha adormecida em seus braços.

Àquela hora do dia não havia muitas pessoas transitando pelo condomínio e puderam se dirigir ao apartamento sem serem incomodados.

Assim que Bella abriu a porta, Edward levou Anna direto para o quarto e a colocou na cama, cuidando, inclusive, de tirar o casaco de pele e as botas que ela usava.

Depois de se certificar de que a filha estava bem acomodada, Edward voltou-se para Bella com expressão ameaçadora.

— Vamos para a sala! — ordenou, segurando-a pelo cotovelo e impelindo a seguir em sua frente.

— Tire as mãos de mim! — grunhiu ela, logo que teve a certeza de que Anna não poderia ouvi-los.

— Eu tiro, Bellagie, mas espero que tenha bom senso suficiente para me ajudar a resolver esta situação.

— Que situação! — retraçou, franzindo o cenho, irritada. — A de você ter vindo a minha casa sem ter sido convidado!

— Não, a de Anna simular uma doença somente para nos ver juntos!

— Isto é ridículo! — teimou Bella, embora também não tivesse dúvida de que Anna mentira.

— Case-se comigo. Quarta-feria é depois de amanhã e nossa filha nunca mais precisará usar artifícios para sentir que tem uma família de verdade! — ele garantiu, fitando-a com olhos perscrutadores. — Pense na felicidade de Anna...

— E na minha felicidade, ninguém pensa! — Bella vociferou, com as lágrimas escorrendo pela face.

— Claro que penso, mayah labof. Vamos ser todos felizes!

— Não, casamento esta fora de cogitação! — declarou, exasperada, embora do fundo da alma viesse uma terrível vontade de dizer sim.

— Ora, Bellagie, se tivesse ficado na Rússia quando pedi que se casasse comigo pela primeira vez, a esta altura teríamos uma família bem estruturada, e quem sabe mais uns dois garotinhos para brincar com Anna.

— Nunca poderíamos ter nos casado Edward Cullen! E sabe por que! Porque você já era casado! Sim, casado com seu país! — gritou, enxugando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos.

— Eu desertei — respondeu ele num tom baixo, porém ameaçador. — Certamente isto já diz alguma coisa, não é!

— Não, não diz! Ainda tenho muitas dúvidas a seu respeito. Por que desertou! Por mais que tente não consigo compreender seus motivos!

Ele respirou fundo. Então, colocando as mãos no bolso da calça de lã, confessou:

— Eu era um dos melhores agentes de meu país, porém, antes de tudo, também era um homem e acabei me apaixonando por uma impetuosa jovem americana. Quer motivo melhor do que este, Bella, o amor?

_"Não, não é verdade que ele me ama, porque se for, então minha desconfiança nos fez perder os melhores anos de nossas vidas!",_ refletiu, sentindo o sangue correr mais rápido nas veias e o coração bater tão forte que teve medo de que Edward pudesse ouvir.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO VII**

— Por mais que tentasse, Bellagie, depois que você partiu não consegui esquecer os momentos que passamos juntos! — Edward prosseguiu, a expressão transtornada. — Fiquei tão deprimido que um de meus camaradas sugeriu que tirasse alguns dias de férias!

Sem saber o que pensar diante da confissão inesperada, Bella baixou os olhos, evitando encará-lo.

— Chegou uma hora que pensei estar ficando louco, _mayah __labof. _Assim, joguei minha última cartada: pedi a um amigo que trabalhava na América para segui-la. Se soubesse que tinha um namorado talvez fosse mais fácil esquecê-la.

— Fez o quê! — Bella questionou estupefata.

— Pedi a Ivan, um agente que trabalhava aqui em St. Louis, para conseguir todas as informações possíveis a seu respeito.

— Como teve coragem de fazer isso! — perguntou, começando a se enfurecer.

— É simples, como já disse, se não encontrasse algo que me ligasse a você, teria enlouquecido de saudade.

Por um longo momento Bella o fitou, incerta. Deveria acreditar na veracidade de tais palavras e sucumbir ao charme de Edward? Não, precisava ser cautelosa! Sua experiência lhe dizia que Edward podia muito bem estar jogando com todas as armas de que dispunha, apenas para convencê-la a se casar.

— Então, uma noite estava em meu apartamento quando Ivan me telefonou e deu a notícia que me fez renascer: a bela senhorita Swan está grávida de três meses. Sim, foram exatamente estas as palavras de meu amigo — lembrou emocionado. — E como eu sabia, graças às investigações, que você não vivenciara outro relacionamento depois de nossa separação, tive certeza de que era o pai do filho que crescia em seu ventre.

— Está querendo me dizer que soube a respeito de Anna desde o princípio? — Bella questionou, consternada.

— Sim — ele admitiu. — Para falar a verdade, acompanhei cada quilo que você engordou, cada centímetro crescendo em sua barriga... e foi a partir daí que resolvi desertar. Não podia ter a mulher que amava e meu próprio filho tão distantes.

— Edward, cheguei a pensar em te contar, mas tio Lloyd...

— Não diga nada, só quero que saiba que depois de ter recebido uma foto de Anna, ainda um bebê recém-nascido, não tive dúvida de estar tomando a atitude mais correta.

— Como conseguiu essa foto? — inquiriu. A respiração ofegante, Bella não conseguia evitar o turbilhão dentro do peito.

— Ivan foi até o berçário da maternidade e a tirou no mesmo dia em nossa filha veio ao mundo.

— Compreendo...

— Não sei se pode compreender mesmo, mayah labof — Edward sorriu com amargura. — Eu estava vivendo um momento difícil. Foram muitas sensações novas culminando com o fato de a República em que acreditava estar se desintegrando diante dos meus olhos. De repente, tudo ao que havia me dedicado perdera a importância. Assim, a duras penas, descobri que apenas a família e os sentimentos mais verdadeiros são eternos: o amor, por exemplo.

— Se descobriu isso, porque não procurou seus pais, na Sibéria! — interrogou, correndo os dedos pelos longos cabelos acinzentados a fim de ocultar o tremor das mãos.

— Oh, Bellagie, Bellagie, nem tudo pode ser tão simples! Eu nem sabia se meus pais e minha única irmã ainda estavam vivos! Além disso, minha prioridade naquele momento era me aproximar de você e de minha pequena Anna.

Bella o observou atentamente.

— Mas não se iluda, mayah labof, eu nunca deixarei de ser um filho da Rússia. No fundo de minha alma, sempre haverá um lugar especial para a terra onde cresci e aprendi tudo o que sei — ele declarou, sentando-se na poltrona junto da janela e demonstrando cansaço. — Também não esqueci de meus pais, um dia encontrarei uma forma de revê-los.

— É muito natural que seja assim, Edward — deu um breve sorriso, como se desejasse consolá-lo.

— Não sei o que é natural. O que sei é que, acima de todos os sentimentos, vem aquele que sinto por você e minha filha. Preciso de Anna! Tê-la perto de mim nos últimos dois dias fez com que tudo, até a saudade de minha terra, ficasse em segundo plano.

— Se é assim, por que não me procurou logo que chegou aos Estados Unidos, há mais de cinco anos? — interrogou Bella, dando um profundo suspiro. — Poderia ter visitado Anna com freqüência, como todo pai separado faz!

Edward meneou a cabeça de um lado para outro, indicando que a sugestão dela jamais teria sido possível.

— Escute, ao chegar à América dei informações sobre prisioneiros de guerra a seu governo, o que me colocou na lista negra da KGB — revelou com pesar. — Foi por isto que precisei me esconder durante todo esse tempo. A CIA só liberou minha naturalização quando soube que meus camaradas russos acreditavam que eu tivesse morrido.

Bella divisou uma sombra de preocupação cruzando os olhos verdes.

— Verdade que ao ficar tanto tempo afastado eu corria o risco de que você se casasse e que minha filha fosse criada por um padrasto. Mas era isto ou vê-la na mira de agentes internacionais, treinados para agir com violência e sem piedade!

— Tem certeza de que está seguro agora? — ela perguntou, sentindo um calafrio percorrer seu corpo.

— Sim, além de todos acreditarem que morri, as conjunturas político-sociais mudaram muito e os governantes russos estão mais preocupados em administrar crises internas do que procurar dissidentes.

— Fico feliz em saber — Bella confessou, dando um breve sorriso.

Então, interpretando aquele gesto como um silencioso convite, Edward levantou-se e a tomou nos braços.

— Oh, Bellagie, por favor, case comigo! Em uma sociedade onde os valores familiares estão cada vez mais raros, podemos dar a Anna uma estabilidade que é negada a milhões de crianças. Eu próprio não tive tanta sorte! — acrescentou, num sussurro.

Talvez fosse uma grande idiota em acreditar, contudo, depois do que ouvira não tinha a menor dúvida de que Edward falava a verdade: o bem-estar da filha era sua prioridade.

— Não sei — balbuciou, perdida num turbilhão de emoções que ia desde o insano desejo de se entregar à paixão que nutria por Edward, até o medo de que Anna fosse raptada e levada para Rússia. Afinal, como ele mesmo dissera, as conjunturas político-sociais daquele país estavam mudando e tudo era possível...

— Nunca tiraria Anna de você, Bellagie — Edward falou, segurando-a pelo queixo e forçando-a a encará-lo.

— Às vezes tenho a impressão que é um mago e que pode ler os meus pensamentos mais secretos — Ela confidenciou, assim que os dedos longos e sensuais acariciaram o contorno de seus lábios.

— Não, minha querida, são estes olhos dourados que deixam transparecer tudo o que lhe vai à alma.

Suas bocas estavam há poucos centímetros uma da outra, Bella podia sentir o hálito quente e a respiração ofegante de Edward.

— Se casar comigo, talvez acabe por se libertar desse medo tolo, dessa suspeita de que Anna seja levada para longe — murmurou.

— Como posso não sentir medo se você mesmo acabou de dizer que ama a Rússia!

— Ora, Bellagie, eu amo o país onde nasci, mas isto não significa que seja tolo o suficiente para tentar viver ali. Certamente seria reconhecido por alguém e morto em questão de dias!

— Não sei, não — movimentou a cabeça num gesto de desalento e sua face roçou de leve a de Edward. Foi o suficiente para que todos os seus sentidos se aguçassem.

— Como minha esposa, poderia dedicar-se a Anna em período integral. Certamente teríamos uma vida feliz e farta. Mas se o que a preocupa é a possibilidade de partilhar minha cama, a decisão é inteiramente sua, não forçarei um relacionamento íntimo. E então, o que lhe parece?

Assustador!, Bella teve vontade de gritar. Como podia viver na mesma casa que Edward, desejando-o da forma mais ardente e sabendo que a tristeza de ter desertado o está corroendo por dentro.

— Bem, acho que fui bastante honesto, Bellagie. Só que é você quem tem de decidir — ele murmurou, soltando-a e caminhando até a mesinha de canto, onde havia um aparelho de telefone.

— O que vai fazer! — perguntou, confusa.

— Apenas chamar um táxi, mayah labof. Anoitece e preciso buscar o carro que deixei em frente à escola de Anna.

— Mas se Anna acordar e você não estiver aqui ela vai...

— Como sabemos, minha querida — ele a interrompeu —, estes são alguns dos inconvenientes que pais separados têm de enfrentar.

Ao pensar no estado em que Anna ficaria ao saber da partida de Edward, Bella deu-se conta de que não lhe restava mais nada a fazer. Perdera à batalha que travara contra as próprias emoções...

— Espere! — exclamou, apressando-se em tirar o telefone das mãos sensuais.

Um pesado silêncio caiu sobre a pequena sala. Bella e Edward entreolharam-se como dois gladiadores medindo forças na arena.

— Sabia que isto acabaria acontecendo, não é mesmo! — vociferou Bella, encarando-o com expressão acusadora.

— Bem, confesso que esperava o fim de seu bom senso, que ele falasse mais alto que o orgulho — Edward retrucou, zombeteiro.

— Não é uma questão de orgulho, mas de falta de opção. Quero o melhor para minha filha.

— Eu também, Bellagie. Por isto estou aqui. Para tornar a minha vida, a sua, e principalmente a de Anna, muito feliz. Vocês são a razão de minha existência. Acho que já lhe dei provas disto, não dei?

Bella não ousou responder, deixou apenas que as palavras emocionadas de Edward derrubassem a barreira que construíra em torno de si, e invadissem sua alma com a força e a pungência de uma conquista definitiva.

— E assim, pelo poder a mim investido, eu os declaro casados em nome da lei — anunciou o juiz de Paz. — Pode beijar a noiva, senhor Johnson.

"Será que fazia apenas dois dias que aceitara se casar com Edward?", Bella se perguntou, os lábios carnudos de Edward a beijando gentilmente. Não, não era possível que tudo tivesse acontecido tão rápido!

Mas acontecera e, no momento seguinte, o juiz deu a cerimônia por encerrada, os dedos longos e má entrelaçaram aos dela. Então, confusa e amedrontada, Bella lembrou-se do enorme anel de diamante que Edward colocara em sua mãe esquerda.

Sem sombra de dúvida, aquela era uma jóia rara e valiosa, uma peça perfeita para combinar com o elegante vestido de seda cor-de-rosa, escolhido para a cerimônia realizada em Hannibal.

Anna também vestia um baby-look rosa e seus olhinhos verdes brilharam de contentamento ao pular no colo do pai e beijar-lhe as faces.

— Oba, agora já tenho uma família de verdade! — exclamou sorrindo.

Edward, extremamente bonito em um terno azul-marinho e camisa branca, acariciou os cabelos negros da filha.

— Sim, de hoje em diante somos uma família, Anochka, quero que pense nisto como algo muito importante.

— Vou pensar — ela prometeu, antes de correr até a porta, onde Lacey e Walt se despediam do juiz.

Os Bowman tinha sido os únicos convidados de Edward. No decorrer das horas, enquanto conversavam despreocupadamente, Bella acabou por perceber que simpatizava com o casal, deliciado com as travessuras e respostas prontas de Anna.

— Tenho um presentinho para você, querida — Lacey confessou para a menina, na hora em que estavam se despedindo. Pegou uma caixa de presentes, deixada sobre a lareira, e a colocou nas mãos pequeninas. — Espero que goste.

Encantada, Anna tratou de desfazer o embrulho o mais rápido que pôde.

— É um boneco quebra-nozes! Que legal! — exclamou, deliciada por agora ter um boneco igualzinho ao de Clara, a menina do livro russo. — Obrigada, senhora Bowman! — agradeceu e, espontaneamente, beijou a senhora Bowman no rosto.

Todos sorriram e não demorou muito para que os Bowman se retirassem.

Depois de acompanhar os amigos até a porta, Edward retornou à sala de visitas £ passou os braços em torno dos ombros de Bella.

— Agora que oficialmente somos uma família, que tal comemorarmos esta condição em um lugar mais apropriado! — sugeriu ele.

— Aonde vamos, papai! — Anna perguntou, correndo até eles e se empoleirando no colo de Edward.

— Bem, se sua mãe concordar, pensei em jantar no Teatro Molly Brown. Ali poderemos assistir ao espetáculo de Natal enquanto saboreamos uma boa comida. Que tal lhe parece, senhora Johnson?

— Ah, vamos mamãe, por favor! — implorou Anna.

Por um momento Bella hesitou, contudo, logo recordou-se de que o show de Natal era um espetáculo que atraía muitas famílias com crianças pequenas e que Edward, provavelmente, jamais tentaria qualquer tipo de aproximação. Estaria segura ali, isto é o que importava.

— Tudo bem, parece uma boa idéia! — respondeu, dando um breve sorriso.

Edward demonstrou grande satisfação por vê-la aceitar e, olhando para o relógio de ouro que trazia no pulso esquerdo, comentou:

— Precisamos nos apressar se quisermos assistir ao espetáculo!

— Pode deixar que eu pego meu casaco! — gritou Anna, com típico entusiasmo infantil.

— Espere, vou ajudá-la! -— Bella se ofereceu, correndo atrás da filha. Na verdade, estava fugindo de Edward. Não queria ficar sozinha com ele na sala, pois ainda não tinha esquecido a paixão que os lábios carnudos evocaram ao beijá-la diante do juiz de Paz.

Desde segunda-feira, quando havia aceitado se casar com Edward, Bella não se permitira parar um só minuto para raciocinar sobre como seria o depois. Ficou combinado que morariam em Hannibal, portanto, teria que deixar o emprego na agencia de Automóveis. Mas isto foi tudo. Até mesmo o mais temido assunto, a intimidade conjugal, não chegou a ser discutido.

No entanto, agora dava-se conta de que, como esposa de Edward, ou Gary Johnson, como o chamara o juiz, iria vê-lo todos os dias e não poderia fugir para sempre das emoções que ele despertava em seu corpo.

_"Edward __jurou __que me ama!",_ refletiu, lembrando-se das palavras emocionadas que haviam sido ditas no pequeno apartamento de St. Louis. _"Só que este amor não é o mesmo que partilhamos na Rússia, ele deseja apenas que a filha seja criada na segurança de um __lar!", _acabou por concluir. Afinal, o próprio Edward admitira que só tinha desertado após saber do nascimento de Anna.

_"O que vou fazer __agora?", _se perguntou, sentindo um tremor de apreensão percorrê-la de alto a baixo. _"Foi louca em aceitar tal idéia, Bella, louca, ouviu bem!"_

— Está com frio? — soou a voz de barítono, tirando-a de seus devaneios.

Bella surpreendeu-se ao descobrir que Edward as tinha seguido até o hall.

— Talvez este casaco possa aquecê-la! — ele exclamou. Ao se voltar para encará-lo, notou que Edward segurava um casaco de cashmere branco, ornamentado com gola e punhos de cetim.

— Espero que seja do seu tamanho! — brincou ele, ajudando-a a vestir o casaco.

— Puxa, mamãe, você ficou linda! — elogiou Anna, que também já colocara um sobretudo azul-royal.

— Ela está linda, não está Anochka! — murmurou Edward, piscando para a filha num gesto que sugeria cumplicidade. Mais uma vez os belos olhos verdes inspecionaram Bella de alto a baixo. — Considere isto como uma antecipação de seu presente de Natal, mayah labof.

— Obrigada — sussurrou, apreensiva. Era óbvio que ele a fitava com desejo. Contudo, a pergunta era: estava preparada para fazer amor com um homem que queria apenas seu corpo?

Não, o bom senso lhe dizia que se permitisse a Edward levá-la para a cama, acabaria tomando-se uma escrava dos sentimentos que ainda nutria por ele. Era preciso manter a dignidade para ser feliz. Quem sabe um dia, com uma convivência maior, a situação pudesse mudar.

— Por favor, para o bem de Anna, pelo menos finja que está feliz! — Edward sussurrou, ao segurar em seu braço e conduzi-la até a garagem.

Ignorando o que se passava entre os pais, Anna tratou de se acomodar no banco traseiro do luxuoso Audi e foi cantarolando a música do Quebra-Nozes durante todo o trajeto até o Teatro Molly Brown, na verdade uma grande Casa de Espetáculos.

Depois do frio intenso que enfrentaram do lado de fora, a temperatura, artificialmente aquecida, no interior do prédio do teatro era agradável e convidativa.

Havia muitas pessoas no imenso salão, com todos os lugares tomados. No entanto, uma recepcionista, vestida com traje típico de 1850, logo tratou de conduzi-los à mesa que Edward reservara previamente.

Para Bella, as horas que se seguiram foram uma adorável surpresa. Ela chegou a esquecer seus problemas e preocupações, enquanto saboreava a comida típica da região e assistia a uma maravilhosa personificação de Mark Twain, encenada no palco iluminado.

Edward, recostado tranqüilamente na cadeira em estilo colonial, demonstrava estar gostando do show, pois seus olhos verdes refletiam intenso brilho ao divisar a expressão deslumbrada de Anna.

No entanto, houve um momento em que o olhar de Edward pareceu se fixar num ponto perdido no tempo e no espaço, levando Bella a acreditar que os pensamentos dele estavam há milhares de quilômetros de distância, mais precisamente nas grandes planícies russas...

Com certeza, cinco anos era muito tempo para um homem ser privado do lugar que ama, da terra que o criou e transformou em adulto, considerou Bella com um profundo suspiro. Como Edward podia ser feliz na América, sendo fruto de uma antiga civilização que brilhara com seus czares e czarinas, chegando ao apogeu com seus grandes artistas na área da música e literatura?

Bella era suspeita para responder. Tinha estudado russo por insistência dos pais, professores em uma universidade do Missouri, e depois ela própria acabara por se encantar com a cultura atemporal daquele povo.

Imaginou um menino, muito parecido com sua pequena Anna, na primavera, correndo pelos campos de flores da Sibéria e deslizando, no inverno, com seu trenó de madeira por entre as tundras congeladas.

— Lágrimas, Bellagie? — o tom zombeteiro da voz de Edward a tirou de seus pensamentos.

Olhando de soslaio para o rosto do marido, percebeu estar sendo observada pelos olhos sagazes.

— Será que o fato de que agora seu destino está atrelado ao meu a faz tão infeliz que chega a trazer lágrimas a estes lindos olhos dourados?

Bella começava abrir a boca a fim de negar a veracidade de tais palavras, porém o destino a poupou de ter de fazê-lo.

— Gary! É você mesmo Gary? — ouviu-se uma vibrante voz feminina, ao mesmo tempo em que uma mulher de curvas generosas e longos cabelos ruivos se aproximava da mesa deles.

— Sammi!

Bella ficou chocada com o entusiasmo de Edward ao pronunciar o nome da bela mulher. E mais chocada ainda ao vê-lo beijar a desconhecida nas faces, depois acariciar os cabelos cor-de-fogo.

— Que bom revê-la Sammi! — ele disse. — Esteve viajando?

De forma eloqüente a moça explicou que estivera fazendo shows por todo o país. Só então Bella percebeu que ela usava roupas do espetáculo de época que fora apresentado: era uma atriz.

— Quer dizer então que se casou, seu danadinho! — exclamou Sammi, logo depois de ser apresentada a Bella. — Foi bem rápido, hein!

— Na verdade, Ko... Gary e eu já nos conhecíamos há muito tempo — Bella contou, sentindo-se estranhamente incomodada com a familiaridade com que Sammi os tratava.

— E quem pode esquecê-lo, não é mesmo, meu bem? — gracejou a atriz, lançando um olhar afetado em direção ao corpo musculoso.

Anna, que assistia à cena em silêncio, fez um pequena careta ao ver Sammi voltar a beijar o rosto de Edward.

— Bem, felicidades para vocês, meus queridos. Vê se me liga um dia destes, Gary — sugeriu, antes de se afastar tão inesperadamente quanto aparecera.

— Quem é aquela mulher, papai? Você beijou ela! — Anna falou, num tom de reprovação.

— Sammi Wilson é apenas uma amiga, filha.

Anna não pareceu satisfeita com a explicação.

— E você a ama! — insistiu a menina.

Sem saber bem o porquê, Bella prendeu a respiração enquanto esperava que Edward respondesse.

— Se está querendo saber se gosto de Sammi da mesma maneira que gosto de você e sua mãe, Anochka, então a resposta é não.

— Mas Sammi ama você! — Anna afirmou.

_"Quem foi que disse que criança pode ser enganada com facilidade?",_ pensou Bella com ironia.

Gentilmente, Edward aproximou-se da filha e a envolveu num abraço paternal.

— Escute, Anochka, existem muitos tipos de amor. Sammi gosta de mim porque logo que cheguei à cidade salvei a vida de seu filho, perdido no bosque que existe no alto das colinas.

— E qual é o nome desse menino?

— Brad.

— Ele não tem pai? — Anna, evidentemente, continuava enciumada.

— Tem, mas seu pai mora muito longe daqui, querida.

— Puxa, estou feliz que você não more mais na Rússia, papai! Se eu me perder não terei medo porque sei que vai me encontrar — declarou em sua vozinha melodiosa para, em seguida, retribuir o abraço de Edward

— Eu é que sou feliz por tê-las, Anochka, eu é que sou...


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

Assim que chegaram na casa da Rua da Colina, Anna tratou logo de pegar o boneco Quebra-Nozes, presente de Lacey Bowman, e subir para o seu quarto, localizado no andar superior.

Como sempre, Bella apressou-se em acompanhar a filha. O dia fora intenso e movimentado. Exausta, Anna relutou em tirar a roupa e vestir o pijama de flanela. Usando de habilidade e paciência, Bella finalmente conseguiu trocá-la, antes de puxar o edredom e colocá-la para dormir.

Em menos de cinco minutos, Anna já estava num sono tranqüilo e profundo. Bella olhou ao redor, admirando o luxo e o conforto do quarto que Edward preparara para a filha.

Era um aposento todo decorado em rosa e branco, com uma enorme cama de dossel ao centro, muitos brinquedos dispostos na estante e sobre a poltrona revestida em tecido floral, junto à janela.

Um breve sorriso brincou em seus lábios delicados ao lembrar que, no início, tivera receio dos mimos de Edward. Contudo, os quatro dias em que haviam estado juntos provaram que ele também sabia ser um pai duro e enérgico quando necessário.

_"E como marido, qual serão suas atitudes?",_ perguntou-se, de súbito, dando-se conta de que aquela era sua primeira noite de casada, e que, propositadamente, estava adiando o momento de ficar a sós com Edward.

— Bellagie! — soou a voz de barítono, fazendo-a estremecer.

Lentamente, Bella se voltou para avistar Edward parado na soleira da porta do quarto.

— Si... sim — balbuciou, nervosa.

— Agora que Anna já dormiu, acho que mereço um pouco de atenção, não é mesmo!

— Cla...claro —assentiu, esforçando-se para não demonstrar apreensão.

Com a garganta seca e o coração batendo descompassado, Bella deixou o quarto e o seguiu até o escritório.

Alarmada, notou que Edward havia trocado o elegante terno azul-marinho por um roupão aveludado cinza com listras pretas. O novo traje lhe conferia uma aparência aristocrática e sensual. Involuntariamente, questionou se ele estaria usando peças íntimas por baixo do roupão...

_"Bah, você não toma jeito, Bella Swan__!",_ recriminou-se, furiosa com o rumo de seus pensamentos.

A possibilidade de tê-lo nu, há poucos centímetros de si, fez com que o sangue corresse mais rápido em suas veias e a respiração se tornasse ofegante. Contudo, o bom senso a prevenia de que Edward Cullen ainda era um grande enigma. Sim, o homem moreno que atiçava seu desejo e roubava suas noites de sono era, na verdade, um estranho.

A louca paixão de sete anos atrás não fazia diferença. Queria muito confiar em Edward, acreditar que estava sendo sincero, mas era difícil...

— Antes do casamento eu disse a você que a escolha de dormir ou não em minha cama era inteiramente sua — ele falou, depois de dar um longo suspiro.

Bella retesou-se toda, desconfiando do que estava por vir. Não estava gostando do brilho intenso que divisava no fundo dos olhos verdes do marido.

— Mas agora que estamos casados, não posso negar que desejo tê-la em minha cama, Bellagie — confessou ele, com voz rouca. — Se não quiser, não irei obrigá-la a fazer amor. Mas preciso senti-la a meu lado. Por favor, não me negue isto, mayah labof.

— Não sou sua querida! — grunhiu, ofegante.

— Sim, é minha querida. Na verdade, sempre foi, minha querida Bellagie...

— Já basta de mentiras, Edward! Pelo amor de Deus, chega de falar de sentimentos que nunca teve! — gritou, com os olhos marejados de lágrimas. — Disse que desejava ficar perto de Anna, agora que conseguiu parece querer mais e mais...

— Quero você, mayah labof, somos marido e mulher!

— E se me recusar a atendê-lo!

— Não faça isso! Esperei muito por este momento! — Edward suplicou, dando alguns passos à frente e segurando-a pelos ombros.

— Quer dizer que resolveu tirar a máscara! — revidou, num tom escarnecedor. Seus lábios tremiam e um intenso rubor tingia as faces de pele clara. Sentia-se ultrajada, trapaceada, como se Edward a tivesse capturado em uma terrível armadilha.

— Não, principalmente porque nunca houve máscara — ele respondeu com uma calma enervante. — Sempre deixei claro que desejava me casar com você, Bellagie. E, uma vez que é minha mulher, acho que não existe nada que possa nos separar. Ou pelo menos não deveria haver...

— Nada a não ser o fato de que, na verdade, não sei nem mesmo quem você é! — vociferou, beligerante. — Quando o conheci, na Rússia, soube que era um agente especial da KGB e se chamava Edward Cullen, mas será que foi este o nome com o qual seus pais o batizaram! Ou Edward foi apenas uma identificação fornecida pelo Partido!

Uma expressão ameaçadora surgiu nos olhos verdes, porém, embora reconhecesse que era perigoso desafiá-lo daquela maneira, Bella não podia se conter.

— E agora, em meu país, finge ser um rico escritor chamado Gary Johnson, que posa de senhor Bonzinho e ajuda até mesmo a resgatar garotos perdidos no bosque! Qual destas facetas é sua verdadeira personalidade! Quem é você, Edward, Gary ou seja lá qual for seu nome!

— Apenas alguém que deseja amar e ser amado sem a interferência do Estado ou dos interesses sociais, Bellagie — ele afirmou, com um brilho intenso no fundo dos olhos verdes. — E por isto que preciso de você, quero ser o pai de Anna... O marido de Bella Swan.

Por um momento, a honestidade da resposta a deixou aturdida. Seria possível que um homem acostumado a correr todos os perigos do mundo e a viver as mais incríveis aventuras, desejava trocar tudo pela rotina de pai e esposo?

— Por que não começamos a procurar nossas respostas na cama, Bellagie? — Edward sugeriu emocionado. — Esse sempre foi o lugar em que melhor nos entendemos, afinal, ali somos apenas um homem e uma mulher. Prometo que, se não quiser, não irei tocá-la. Só de tê-la a meu lado já me darei por satisfeito.

Bella o fitou com incredulidade.

— Depois de tantos anos separados — prosseguiu ele em russo —, me deixe ter o prazer de sentir o cheiro de flores que emana de seus cabelos, e a felicidade de saber que, se estender o braço, posso tocar e acariciar sua pele macia. Por favor...

Talvez pelo fato de Edward estar falando em russo, ou talvez porque a súplica dele fosse na verdade a mesma de seus sentimentos mais profundos, Bella capitulou. Bastou olhar para o rosto anguloso e bonito para que todas as suas defesas ruíssem por terra.

Ela ainda o amava, tinha consciência disto, mas não sabia lidar com as emoções de um ser apaixonado.

Notando que tinha saído vitorioso da pequena batalha que travaram, Edward a trouxe para mais junto de si e, abraçados, subiram para o quarto.

Embora não se tocassem, Bella podia sentir a fragrância amadeirada da pele de Edward e a respiração ritmada acariciando sua nuca.

Não fazia a menor idéia se ele havia tirado o roupão aveludado ou não, preferiu manter-se de costas a fim de evitar que seus olhos se deparassem com a possível nudez de Edward.

— Fale comigo, mayah labof — Edward pediu, depois de algum tempo. — Conte como foi sua vida, após ter me deixado em São Petersburgo.

— Para que! Seu amigo Ivan não cuidou de informá-lo dos detalhes? — retrucou, amargurada.

— Desejo saber como se sentiu, e não o que viveu. A impressão que as pessoas têm de um mesmo acontecimento pode ser muito variada, minha querida.

Bella não ousou responder. Não queria que o tom aveludado da voz de Edward a derrotasse mais uma vez.

— Sabe, quando partiu, fiquei olhando o avião até que desaparecesse entre as nuvens — confessou ele. — Então, furioso com você, e comigo mesmo por tê-la deixado escapar por entre os dedos, fui para o chalé e bebi muita vodca na ânsia de esquecer. Só que a bebida não era forte o suficiente para apagar as marcas que haviam ficado em minha alma. Era como se um fantasma estivesse me perseguindo, seu perfume, seu sorriso estavam ali, dentro de mim, em minhas lembranças. Santo Deus, Bellagie, foram os piores momentos que já vivi!

— E acha que para mim foi diferente! — exclamou com tristeza. — Chorei durante todo o vôo de volta para casa. Ao chegar aqui ainda tive de enfrentar um demorado interrogatório de tio Lloyd e alguns agentes da CIA!

— Não sabia disto — Edward murmurou, enlaçando-a pela cintura e fazendo com seus corpos ficassem muito próximos.

— Bem, a verdade é que nem precisei contar a meu tio o que acontecera entre nós. Ele já fora informado pelo serviço de contra-espionagem que a sobrinha estava envolvida com um dos mais importantes agentes da KGB.

— Lamento, Bellagie. Jamais tive intenção de complicar sua vida.

— Mas complicou! — afirmou sem piedade. — Depois do interminável interrogatório, meu tio fez questão de deixar claro que nosso romance só tinha acontecido porque você estava interessado em segredos políticos que ele, como general da marinha, poderia fornecer.

— Isto é uma blasfêmia! — Edward empertigou-se. — Na verdade, embora tivesse um relatório completo a seu respeito, Bellagie, só soube que seu tio trabalhava para as Forças Armadas depois de termos nos apaixonado.

— Não sei mais em quem acreditar! — confessou ela, dando um longo suspiro.

— Ah, mayah labof, em certos assuntos o coração pode ser um juiz muito mais eficiente do que a razão — filosofou Edward, beijando-a levemente no pescoço.

Então, como sempre acontecia quando ele a tocava, Bella sentiu um tremor percorrê-la de alto a baixo e todos os sentidos se aguçarem. Era estranho como depois de tanto tempo Edward ainda exercia um efeito tão eletrizante sobre suas emoções.

— E quando foi que soube que havia um bebê crescendo dentro de você! — Edward insistiu em saber.

— Bem, comecei a ter problemas de estômago e resolvi procurar o médico da família — confessou, lembrando-se com precisão do momento em que o Dr. Stevenson lhe dissera que estava grávida. — Na verdade, quando os exames deram positivo, achei que fosse um engano, porque sabia que você tinha tomado precauções para que não acontecesse.

Gentilmente, Edward acariciou os cabelos acinzentados, numa óbvia tentativa de compensá-la pelos momentos difíceis que enfrentara.

— Foi então que o doutor Stevenson me fez um longo sermão sobre o fato de nenhum método contraceptivo ser cem por cento eficaz.

— Chegou a pensar em... — Edward se calou em meio à frase. Um pesado silêncio se abateu sobre eles.

— Nunca! — garantiu Bella. — Um aborto estava fora de cogitação. Mesmo porque meus tios foram muito generosos e se propuseram a me ajudar...

— Só que Lloyd e Muriel Swan morreram antes que Anna nascesse — Edward terminou a frase por ela.

— Sim — Bella assentiu num fio de voz.

— Oh, mayah labof, como deve ter sido difícil para você! — ele a fez voltar-se para encará-lo. Então, lentamente, os lábios carnudos se apossaram dos de Bella e a paixão que latejava em seus corpos veio à tona, intensa, urgente, deliciosa...

Foram sete longos anos de separação, de sofrimento. De repente, no entanto, era como se nunca tivessem ficado separados.

Suas bocas uniram-se em êxtase e os movimentos graciosos e sensuais, que intensificam o prazer e dão asas à libido, aconteceram naturalmente.

Com urgência, as mãos de Edward alcançaram os ombros delgados, e fizeram as alças da camisola deslizarem pelos braços desnudos. Em questão de segundos estava totalmente nua.

Suas dúvidas sobre Edward estar ou não usando roupas íntimas embaixo do robe também foram desfeitas: ele estava tão nu e belo como quando viera ao mundo.

Uma fraqueza enlouquecedora a dominou enquanto Edward a tocava e beijava seus seios, o abdômen, a parte interna das coxas...

— Quanta saudade, Bellagie! — Edward exclamou com rouquidão, antes de finalmente se apossar do corpo e da alma que sempre haviam lhe pertencido.

— Edward... — ela sussurrou, ao experimentar a mesma satisfação e plenitude que a fizera se apaixonar pelo russo moreno e atraente, sete anos antes.

Edward Cullen era o homem de sua vida. Não tinha mais como negar...

Muitas horas depois, exaustos e saciados, repousavam sobre os lençóis macios.

Edward adormecera e, graças ao relaxamento propiciado pelo ato de amor, suas feições estavam mais belas e atraentes do que nunca. A linha do queixo parecia suavizada e a pequena ruga que teimava em vincar-lhe a testa aristocrática desaparecera por completo.

Bella não pôde deixar de pensar em todos os momentos difíceis que ele havia enfrentado para poder ficar junto dela e da filha. Então, como se a dor de Edward fosse a sua própria, lágrimas de tristeza serpentearam por suas faces, terminando por cair sobre o rosto anguloso.

Lentamente, os olhos verdes se abriram e ele a encarou.

— Por que, Bellagie? Por que tem de ser assim? — perguntou num murmúrio, antes de se levantar e vestir o roupão.

Aturdida, o fitou por entre as lágrimas. Contudo, não conseguia encontrar as palavras certas para se expressar. Como poderia dizer a Edward que estava chorando por ele, por si mesma, por Anna!

— Já entendi — a voz de barítono ecoou pelo quarto depois de ura longo silêncio. — Se quer assim, Bellagie, vou te dar este presente de Natal: de hoje em diante nunca mais a importunarei com minha presença. Não precisa dividir minha cama se isto acaba por fazê-la chorar.

Bella o viu deixar o quarto abruptamente e, por mais que tentasse, não conseguiu impedi-lo. As palavras estavam presas na garganta e as emoções eram por demais intensas para que pensasse com clareza.

Foram sete anos de separação, algumas horas de prazer e apenas um momento para que tudo ruísse por terra...


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO IX**

— Onde vamos colocar a árvore de Natal, papai? — perguntou Anna, empolgada com a idéia de que, neste ano, iria ter uma árvore grande, bem diferente do pequeno pinheiro que costumavam enfeitar no apartamento de St. Louis.

— Isto é sua mãe quem deve decidir, Anochka — Edward respondeu, sorrindo brevemente para filha.

Naquela manhã, tinham ido às compras na pequena Hannibal e Bella aproveitara para adquirir alguns enfeites para o pinheiro, de quase dois metros de altura, que Edward colocara na sala de estar.

Desde a apaixonante noite anterior não haviam tido oportunidade de ficar a sós e, secretamente, Bella desconfiava que Edward planejara que fosse assim.

Pesarosa, desejou que a situação entre eles se esclarecesse o mais rápido possível. Afinal, faltavam apenas dois dias para o Natal e ela queria muito que aquela data fosse inesquecível para todos.

Tinha consciência da dificuldade em apagar as mágoas de seu relacionamento com Edward, contudo, também sabia que não poderia mais viver longe das carícias dele.

Embora ainda tivesse dúvidas a respeito de Edward e seu passado, estas acabaram por ficar em segundo plano quando descobrira que o amava mais do há sete anos, em Moscou.

— E então, mãe, onde vamos colocar a árvore! — a impaciência na voz de Anna trouxe de volta a realidade.

— Acho que o melhor lugar é em frente à janela, assim todos que passarem na rua poderão vê-la — sugeriu, e pai e a filha acabaram por acatar sua opinião.

Com um gesto rápido e eficiente, Edward dispôs o vaso diante da enorme janela envidraçada e, como se tivesse sido previamente combinado, os três passaram a trabalhar em perfeita harmonia, pendurando os enfeites natalinos nos galhos do pinheiro.

Após terminarem a ornamentação dos galhos, Edward foi até a estante de televisão e pegoumim pequena caixa de papelão.

— Surpresa! — falou, tirando um pisca-pisca de quarenta luzinhas e colocando-o em volta da árvore de Natal.

Quando ligou o adereço, Anna não pôde conter um gritinho extasiado.

— Puxa, que lindo! — admirou, batendo palmas de contentamento. — Este vai ser o melhor Natal que já ti**vemos!**

_"Vou fazer de tudo para que seja, filha, vou fazer de tudo!",_ Bella prometeu em pensamentos, olhado de relance para o rosto anguloso do marido e divisando a sombra de tristeza que pairava nas feições bonitas e másculas.

Tinha ficado acordada durante quase toda a noite anterior, pensando na maneira de provar a Edward que o amava, fosse ele Gary Johnson, Edward Cullen ou outro nome qualquer.

No momento em que se viu sozinha na enorme cama de casal onde haviam feito amor, percebeu que se Edward desejasse não precisaria se dar ao trabalho de se casar com ela e colocá-la sobre sua proteção. Com as ligações que tinha no Senado, conseguiria facilmente a guarda de Anna e, sem dúvida, a menina concordaria em morar com o pai.

Bella fora tola em não acreditar nas confissões de Edward. Além do amor, não havia nenhum outro motivo para quere-la a seu lado.

— Mamãe, papai precisa ir até a cidade. Não podemos ir com ele! — novamente foi Anna quem a tirou daquele momento de reflexão.

— Preciso comprar comida para os filhotes de Gandy — Edward falou como se pedisse desculpas. — Esta manhã, quando estive na loja de animais, Sara Beth me informou que só receberia o produto à tarde. É que os pequeninos precisam de ração especial — ele tratou de explicar.

— Entendo — Bella sussurrou, esboçando um de seus sorrisos mais cativantes, na esperança de que Edward percebesse a mudança em seu estado de espírito. — Se não se importa, gostaria de ir com você. Também me esqueci de comprar um presente para a mãe de Melanie — mentiu.

Na verdade, o que desejava comprar era um lindo quadro que vira numa loja de antigüidades, mas não poderia dizer a ele, afinal, tencionava fazer da bela pintura um presente de Natal para Edward.

Durante as compras que fizera pela manhã não pudera adquirir o precioso objeto de arte porque esquecera o talão de cheques em casa. Agora teria a oportunidade de efetivar a compra e jogar sua última cartada na conquista do marido.

Quarenta minutos depois Edward já as deixava em uma das principais galerias da cidade, acreditando que o presente que Bella tencionava comprar era para Susan, mãe de Melanie.

— Pego vocês dentro de uma hora — ele prometeu, antes de acionar o motor do Audi e seguir em direção ao sul de Hannibal, onde ficava a loja de Sara Beth.

Entusiasmada, logo que se viu sozinha com a filha, Bella tratou de explicar que o que iram comprar era um presente para o pai, mas que deveria manter segredo até a manhã de Natal.

— Que tipo de presente, mãe? — quis saber a Anna, curiosa.

— Este quadro — Bella respondeu, assim que entraram no antiquário e ficaram frente à frente com a aquarela que retrava uma lindo vilarejo da distante Sibéria.

— Que lugar bonito! Meu pai vai gostar! — Anna garantiu, sorrindo empolgada.

_"Espero que além de gostar ele também entenda a mensagem contida na escolha!",_ Bella conjecturou, pagando a preciosíssima obra de arte, cujo título, escrito em russo no canto inferior direito da tela, era Primavera na Sibéria.

Como não tivessem demorado mais que quinze minutos no antiquário, ainda tiveram oportunidade de circular por algumas lojas, e Bella acabou comprando um belo traje, com colete e saia bordada, muito semelhante ao que as moças russas usavam nas festas típicas.

Fora uma sorte encontrar aquela uma roupa. Iria usar o traje no dia em que entregasse o quadro a Edward e, do fundo do coração, desejava que ele entendesse que aquela fora a melhor forma que encontrara para confessar seu amor.

Como prometera, Edward veio buscá-las um hora depois, e não fez sequer uma pergunta ao ver o enorme embrulho que Bella carregava. Ao chegarem em casa, ele murmurou uma desculpa e foi direto alimentar os filhotes de Gandy.

Bella jantou sozinha com a Anna, e, por um instante, teve medo de que sua decisão de confessar-lhe seu amor tivesse vindo tarde demais.

— Por que meu pai está demorando tanto para vir me dar boa noite, mamãe! — Anna quis saber, ao ser colocada na cama, já perto das dez horas.

— Deve estar muito ocupado, minha querida, mas tenho certeza de que ele não se esquecerá — assegurou, embora interiormente seu temor fosse muito maior do que o da filha.

Na manhã seguinte, Edward parecia ainda mais compenetrado e taciturno do que no dia anterior. Em seus olhos verdes pairava um estranho brilho de preocupação. De vez em quando Bella o observava caminhar de um lado para outro como se estivesse impaciente.

Nem com Anna, que era a razão de sua existência, ele se permitia sorrir ou brincar como de costume.

_"Será que está arrependido por ter se casado comigo?",_ Perguntou-se no final da tarde, ao ver que Edward tinha saído para um passeio com Thor e Gandy e ainda não voltara.

Como na noite anterior, Anna foi dormir sem ver o pai. A manhã seguinte seria o tão esperado dia de Natal, e nada tinha saído como o planejado, nada...

_"E vai se deixar abater por isto, Bella Swan!",_ falou para si mesma, deixando a filha adormecida no quarto e correndo para onde guardara o traje russo e o quadro que retratava a paisagem da Sibéria. _"Uma hora Edward terá de voltar para casa, não é! E você estará prontinha à espera dele"._

Depois de vestir a saia e o colete de tecido verde, com ricos bordados na barra e no peito, ela pegou o quadro e desceu até a sala de estar.

Apagou as luzes, deixando apenas que o pisca-pisca da árvore de Natal iluminasse o ambiente. Estava disposta a esperar por Edward quanto tempo fosse preciso.

Contudo, as horas passavam e a neve batia cada vez mais forte contra a janela envidraçada. A confiança foi morrendo pouco à pouco. Será que Edward resolvera voltar para a Rússia!

_"Não ele não é tolo!",_ tentou convencer a si mesma.

Quando olhou para o relógio e viu que faltavam vinte minutos para a meia-noite, não pôde mais se conter e as lágrimas escorreram em profusão por seu rosto bonito.

Entregue ao desespero, deixou-se cair sobre o tapete persa que cobria o assoalho e chorou copiosamente. O que mais a transtornava era que fora vítima do próprio orgulho e covardia, pois se no momento que avistou Edward no saguão do teatro tivesse admitido que ainda o amava, tudo teria ficado mais fácil.

— Oh, meu Deus, como fui tola! — praguejou, soluçando.

— Mas uma tola adorável! — soou a voz de barítono, as mãos fortes e másculas segurando-a pelos ombros.

Só então Bella se deu conta de que ele falara em russo.

— Edward! — exclamou, atirando-se nos braços fortes e dizendo repetidamente que o amava.

— Oh, mayah labof, esperei tanto para ouvir isto — ele gemeu, beijando seus lábios com delicadeza. — Mas nunca imaginei que iria ser assim, uma garota americana vestida com um lindo traje russo — brincou, segurando-a pelo queixo.

— Eu queria fazer uma surpresa — murmurou. — Depois daquela noite em estivemos juntos, soube que ainda o amava, até mais que antes.

— Estava começando a pensar que nunca iria admitir, Bellagie — ele sussurrou, apertando-a nos braços.

— Foi por esse motivo que parecia tão distante nestes últimos dias? — Bella interrogou, ainda com medo de que Edward dissesse que havia se arrependido de ter se casado.

— Não, Bellagie. Na verdade, eu estava muito preocupado.

— Por quê? — ela quis saber, sobressaltada com a revelação.

— Veja você mesma! — Edward exclamou, apontando para a porta.

Só então, Bella notou que havia mais alguém ali. Parada ao lado da enorme árvore de Natal, havia uma senhora, de cerca de sessenta anos, alta, de cabelos negros e rosto anguloso, muito parecida com as duas pessoas que mais amava no mundo...

— Meu Deus! — Bella exclamou. — Você a trouxe, **é **sua mãe, não é Edward!

— Sim — ele falou em russo, e, furtivamente, enxugou uma lágrima.

Extasiada com a surpresa e feliz por Edward, por Anna, que teria uma avó, e pela mãe de Edward ela correu e abraçou a velha senhora, proferindo suas boas-vindas em russo.

— Mamãe, esta é Bellagie, a mulher que fez minha vida valer a pena — Edward apresentou-a a velha senhora, que também a envolveu num caloroso abraço.

— Obrigada por ter me devolvido meu pequeno Anthony, Bellagie, obrigada! — agradeceu a mulher emocionada.

— Anthony! — repetiu, confusa.

— Sim, Bellagie, como você mesma suspeitava, meu nome de batismo não é Edward Cullen, mas sim Anthony Leudonovitch.

— O que está acontecendo aqui, mamãe! — soou uma vozinha vinda do corredor e, no instante seguinte, Anna entrou na sala arrastando seu travesseiro.

— Oh, querida, Papai Noel lhe trouxe a maior de todas as surpresas — Edward pegou a filha no colo e a levou até o local onde sua mãe estava. — Com sua bondade infinita, Deus permitiu que vovó Tatiana viesse da Rússia para passar o Natal e o resto de seus dias com a gente.

Bella não pôde conter as emoções quando viu a Sra. Tatiana Leudonovitch tomar a neta dos braços e beijá-la com sofreguidão

— É igualzinha a meu Anthony quando criança, igualzinha — repetiu em russo, beijando os cabelos e o rosto de Anna.

Muitas horas depois, Edward revelou que o pai falecera e que um amigo, o mesmo Ivan que lhe enviara as fotos de Anna recém-nascida, cuidara de encontrar sua mãe e a trouxera aos Estados Unidos. Era essa a causa de sua apreensão nos últimos dias.

Agora, as tristeza e preocupações faziam parte do passado. De repente, não importava o vento frio, nem a neve que açoitava a janela numa fúria típica de inverno, os quatro membros da família Leudonovitch estavam aquecidos e reconfortados pelo poder do amor que dividiam.

Já era manhã de Natal quando Bella e Edward fugiram para o quarto e ela aproveitou para presenteá-lo com a pintura.

— Este é meu presente de Natal, Edward — murmurou, entregando o embrulho nas mãos fortes.

— Pensei que fosse para a mãe de Melanie — brincou ele, abrindo o pacote, mal contendo uma exclamação de surpresa. — Oh, Bellagie, onde encontrou isto! — gemeu, observando a tela com admiração, depois, pela segunda vez naquele dia, uma lágrima rolou por sua face.

— Bem, comprei no antiquário do centro da cidade. Achei que ao vê-lo entenderia a natureza de meus sentimentos.

— Eu entendo, mayah labof, seus sentimentos são iguais aos meus — sussurrou, tomando-a nos braços. — O que não compreendo é como esta pintura de minha aldeia nativa veio parar aqui, em uma cidadezinha no interior do Missouri!

Bella o encarou perplexa.

— Quer dizer que esta paisagem é do vilarejo onde nasceu!

— Sim, posso reconhecer a igreja, os sinos e a pastagem verdejante ao fundo.

— Bem, quem sabe Papai Noel quisesse compensá-lo por tudo que passou e resolveu lhe deixar um presente de Natal antecipado — brincou ela. Em seu íntimo, não tinha dúvida de que aquela era a hipótese mais provável.

Ao notar que os lábios rosados se ofereciam para serem beijados, Edward esqueceu do resto do mundo e se concentrou apenas em amá-la como sempre tinha sonhado: sem barreiras, sem preocupações, inteiramente entregue ao delicioso ato do amor.

Como Edward tinha prometido à Anna, aquele foi um Natal em família, o começo de uma vida cheia de realizações para os Johnson, como ficaram conhecidos em Hannibal.

No Natal seguinte, quando Bella e Edward fizeram um ano de casados, os Johnson comemoraram a chegada de um outro membro da família: o pequeno Anthony, que chorava forte e que, embora tivesse os olhos verdes do pai, tinha os cabelos loiro-acinzentados da mãe.

— Mas eu pensei que teria uma irmãzinha, papai! — reclamou Anna, fazendo biquinho.

— Prometo que cuidarei para que esta irmãzinha esteja com a gente no próximo Natal, filha — Edward disse, piscando para Bella com sensualidade.

— Bem, podem contar com minha inteira cooperação! — ela exclamou, sorrindo, feliz como nunca estivera antes.

**Fim.**

Sobre a autora:

**REBECCA WINTERS, **uma escritora americana, mãe de quatro filhos, é formada pela Universidade de Utah. Estudou durante algum tempo na Suíça e na França e atualmente leciona espanhol e francês em escolas de segundo grau, mas sempre arruma tempo para exercer sua atividade favorita: escrever romances de amor.


End file.
